Fruit Loops
by BrokenChosenofEva
Summary: Loops Theater AU. RWBY joins the Loops. Weiss Awakes to the same thing every time, Ruby blowing her whistle in their room on the first day of classes. [NOT connected to Innortal's "Infinite Loops".]
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY**  
**RWBY Loops Theater!**  
**By BrokenChosenofEva**

**0**  
**0**

Title: All the Colors of the Rainbow  
Prompt: various  
Word Count: 2.9k+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Loops Theater AU. RWBY joins the Loops. Weiss Awakes to the same thing everytime, Ruby blowing her whistle in their room on the first day of classes.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

Notes: This is not Part of **Innortal**'s "Infinite Loops" universe. Feel free so send me any ideas you have or scenes you'd like me to do. I'll credit you at the beginning of the block where I use it.

I decided I enjoyed **Innortal**'s stories, and all the stories by others in the same universe, so much that I wanted to make my own series. This is inspired by not not connected to them. This uses the Weiss from my "Clouds and Farms" AU -which means it also uses the "Thirty Days" series- and while the events through Vol-2 are "unchanged", I use creative license for whatever happened afterwards.

0  
1  
2  
3

1.a

The Battle of White Castle was a nightmare.

None of Team RWBY had managed to remain together, and that had been their downfall. Ruby had lead them to the pinnacle of teamwork during school, each of them able to work together in pairs -assigned partners or otherwise- or as a complete team, and that had been their greatest strength. But once divided, they began to fall under the weight of the White Fang attack on her home.

Without any ranged support -her gauntlets meant more for close in power- Yang was the first to go down, though she had also cost the White Fang the greatest number of men. Burning brighter than any of them could recall, Yang had burned out in a blast of flame that Weiss knew would forever scar the grounds where she'd died.

Blake died next. In her panic to reach her partner and clear her some room to breath, Blake was stymied in the middle of a group of armoured foes, far out of reach of Weiss' glyphs which could have helped her escape the trap. Her ribbon useless in such close-quarters combat, Blake's comparatively weaker hitting power proved fatal.

Ruby was a red tornado, her swings knocking Fang troopers everywhere as she became a spinning blade of death. Whenever she had room, or as part of another attack, her rifle shots were equally devastating to any more heavily armoured opponents. But without anyone to guard her back when she came out of her whirling-dervish of death or to point out targets beyond everyone else's reach, hits from a patient sniper dropped her.

Weiss wasn't sure how she managed to last so long. Maybe it was the threat of her teammates or Blake's now open betrayal of them, but the White Fang only kept enough people attacking her to keep her from assisting her friends as they took them down one-by-one.

And with each death they sent more men after her, but they needed to as well. Each time one of her friends died, Weiss became even more aggressive, more devastating. Her sorrow and anger causing her to push herself to her very limits and beyond, even as she could sense it draining her Aura and see it emptying her Dust cylinder.

Eventually she had nothing left, and a poorly dodged blow dropped her to her knees even as she finally, _finally_ spotted a Beacon Bullhead transport -with Jaune leaning out the side- arcing over the Castle.

_You Dunce_, she thought with a smile, the man Blake had called Adam levelling his weapon at her, _always such poor timing, my Knight._

0o0o0

Weiss jerked awake to the memories of a gunshot and pain overlapping the very real sound of Ruby's infernal whistle.

"Ruby! Don't use that!"

And then, looking at her friends alive and well before her, Weiss stared. Ruby with her eternal grin, Yang with her everpresent smirk, Blake with her hidden smile.

It was too much. And as she brushed off their concern -well, Ruby's; Blake and Yang didn't really know her yet, she supposed-, Weiss cried on her bed.

0o0o0o0

1.b

Weiss stormed down the hallways of Beacon, leaving her team behind in their room to organize alone while she silently fumed.

She could not _believe_ she'd managed to screw up so massively and get herself killed in the most basic of fights. Killed by a _boarbatusk_ in the middle of a _classroom_!

But at least she'd confirmed this was some sort of loop. Though she wished she didn't start it with Ruby's whistle ringing in her ears.

This time she wouldn't be so careless. And maybe she'd confront Blake early, earn her trust. She missed the easy companionship the quiet woman gave once they'd become friends the first time.

0o0o0o0

1.c

This time Weiss found herself fuming in the library. Blake was the single most _paranoid_, _untrusting_ woman she had ever met! It had taken nearly twenty, _twenty_ Loops before she'd figured out a way to confront her that didn't leave her minus a friend for the remainder of the Loop.

_Ruby_ had been easier to convince, but the girl was always trusting and easy to talk to once she got the younger girl to focus. Or maybe her patience with said girl had simply developed that far.

Yang, though... Weiss had decided after only two Loops to stop bringing her in on the "club" as Ruby always called it. And getting Ruby to keep the secret was almost embarrassingly easy once she pulled the "do-you-want-Yang-teasing-us" card.

0o0o0o0

1.d [inspired by **Zephyrus Genesis**]

This was new.

Weiss Woke up as she left the Airship, walking down the ramp with her baggage in tow. She waved off the handlers her father had sent along, and took the cart herself as an idea struck her: She was bored, and she remembered how Ruby had always managed to relieve some of that.

Grinning, Weiss took off to where she knew Ruby would be.

0o0o0

Remembering that Blake wasn't far off -and probably watching- Weiss was very careful to place her cart out of the way -signalling Beacon's staff- and wait for Ruby to bump into her, putting on the appearance of being distracted and uncaring.

**-Bump- -Thud-**

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Weiss couldn't stop her giggle as her plan set into motion. She knew it was out of character for her, but she had been so _bored_ repeating everything, and getting an early start -even if only a couple of days- had given her an itch of energy she wasn't used to, "You're rather young to be at Beacon.

"OH! I'm Weiss Schnee."

"I'm Ruby." the red caped girl offered her hand, blushing at being called out but starting to smile, "Ruby Rose. I got accepted early."

"That's impressive, we'll have to spar sometime." she smiled back, then -knowing her cart would be taken to the lockers by staff- she flicked her hand and took off, "If you can catch me, Rose."

"Hey!"

Weiss couldn't stop laughing as Ruby almost literally _flew_ after her, quickly gaining ground and passing her with her own laughter following in the wind of her passing.

"You mean if you can catch _me_, Schnee!"

Weiss decided this was _definitely_ going to be a fun Loop.

0o0o0o0

1.e [inspired by 1.d, thanks **Zephyrus Genesis**!]

Imitating Blake had been very relaxing. Simply enjoying books and being able to have an intelligent conversation over what they'd read was refreshing.

She'd known, from the First Timeline, that Blake was an intelligent and insightful person. The most insightful of the group, if she was honest -and here it was very easy to be honest-, and combined with Ruby was the team's moral center. She balanced Ruby's innocence with realism bordering on pessimism, keep them grounded and able to take in Weiss' own pragmatism and be pushed forward by Yang's enthusiasm.

0o0o0

Yang, however... Weiss might be getting close to a century old _mentally_ with the Loops she'd been through, but her _body _was still only seventeen. With all the tolerance for alchohol that implied. Especially given how small she was.

She'd realized her "mistake" the first Loop with Yang, the first _party_ she'd gone to with the blonde. But her perfectionist nature prevented her from backing out until she got it "right".

Weiss was glad she appeared to be alone in the Loops during that period. She was ashamed to admit she had become an alchoholic in several of them, and while a reset removed the _chemical_ dependancy it never removed the _psychological_ attachment to drinking. Even when she stopped "hanging out" with Yang, she would find herself sharing a drink with the boistrous girl friday evenings after class, though never enough to again get drunk.

Not that Yang herself was a drinker. In fact, the two of them never started going out to parties -let alone drinking- until their last year in Beacon, where _Yang_ was usually the responsible one. It had irritated Weiss at first how the self-proclaimed "party animal" never had very much, but she eventually realized -after a heart to heart with her in a later Loop- that _of course_ Yang would be the responsible one. She'd had to be mother _and_ big sister to Ruby, and it was obvious how innocent the younger girl was, especially with _Yang_ for a role-model.

0o0o0

One thing she was glad for, inspite of the horrors of hangovers, was how close she became to each of her teammates. She helped Ruby excel at her studies, helped Blake in getting Yang to take the same studies more seriously, and acted as much as a balance for the blonde as Blake did.

She'd even spent a few Loops manipulating events to be partnered with Blake, leaving Yang partnered with her sister, while still getting them all on the same team by waiting to select her "artifact" until _after_ Yang or Ruby picked theirs.

Not that everything was "sunshine and roses" -pardon the pun- in the Loops for the Heiress. Everytime she Woke up she was reminded of how she'd lost them, and saw them look at her with curious and unfamiliar gazes. It hurt, and each time she buried it behind a smile or grousing about how annoying they could be. Then, they would tease her and everything would be alright until the next reset.

Maybe that buried depression was what finally broke her, when she let things play out with no effort from her and allowed Roman to kill her with his stolen Paladin mech.

0o0o0o0

1.f

At first Weiss didn't know what to make of things.

Here she was, surrounded by several other girls in some odd collection of gothic versions of Yang's normal clothing, summoning weapons from thin air and fighting in a nightmare land that would've suited the Grimm better.

"White, is something wrong?"

Weiss turned at what her Loop memories said was her name, and the unusual girl before her dismissed her gatling gun as they crouched behind some of the rubble.

"Black Rock Shooter..."

"Yes?"

"Where's my team?"

If this was what this Loop -or nightmare- was going to be, then she needed her friends. _Someone_ was bound to be level-headed enough to explain this chaos that her memories said was "normal", though summoning a sword the size of a Bullhead transport could prove useful in the next Home Loop.

0o0o0o0

1.g [inspired by one of **Tasermon's Partner**'s ideas for my NGE "Instrumentality Loopers" story]

"Headmistress Blake, what did you use for the relics this year?"

Weiss followed her script, her Loop memories saying she didn't know what Blake had chosen -though she suspected it was the same as Ozpin-, and bringing up personal files on four of the students.

And blinked. Honesltly, she really should pay more attention to her Loop memories, even if she'd only Awakened that morning. She'd been more focused on settling in and checking her scroll than looking at what _else_ had changed.

Staring back at her from the screen were the faces, much younger, of her professors from the Home Loop. Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck. Checking her memories she recalled what her team did at Beacon: Ruby taught History much like Oobleck had, encouraging her students to learn from it and individually bridge the gap between Human and Faunus to avoid repeating old mistakes; Yang was Professor of Grimm Studies, regaling her students with tales of her exploits to drive home lessons on different Grimm.

Blake was, obviously, the Headmistress of the school, and she herself filled the position of assistant to Blake, taking on what was Goodwitch's job in the Home Loops.

"Professor?" looking up, she had to bite back a laugh at seeing Blake reading one of her books instead of checking her scroll as well.

Smiling at the reassuring similarities, Weiss focused back on her scroll and watched a younger Goodwitch and Ozpin team up in a much more coordinated fashion than Ruby and herself had. Switching cameras, she saw Port trying to keep up with the energetic Oobleck after the axe-fighter had taken on several Ursae alone before the green-haired, bat-wielding man had stepped in to finish the last Grimm.

Maybe Port's stories weren't as exaggerated as she'd thought...

0o0o0o0

1.h

She would've preferred Blake be the one to join her in the Loops, or even Ruby. But _Yang_?

Sighing, alone in their dorm for the moment, Weiss picked up the small leather book. She'd missed it at first, until Blake handed it to her and told her to not leave her journal where Yang might get at it. The Heiress had blinked in confusion -she didn't own a leather journal-, before she'd looked at the cover.

There, in bold print, was her name with dates underneath. It wasn't too odd, until she'd recognized the dates; the day she'd arrived at Beacon to the date she'd flown to White Castle for the last time before the Loops started. She'd sat down, fighting to remain calm as she opened the book and began to glance through it.

Some of it had seemed ridiculus, but most had been a mix of terrifying and calming. She _knew_ now what was happening. And she should have taken it seriously when it said others could Awaken, if randomly and inconsistently at first, to join her in the Loops.

While she wouldn't wish this "Reality on acid" nightmare life on anyone, she could privately admit she'd been getting bored again -weird Loops "spicing things up" or not-, and Yang was _anything_ but boring.

She just hoped the blonde got whatever had bothered her out of her system before the Loops reset. Then again, it'd taken her several Loops to get over seeing her adopted family die before her eyes. Though Yang had been spared the _sight_ of them dying -especially her sister-, Weiss had been honest when the Blonde had asked her if she remembered fighting outside White Castle.

Laying down, she decided to show Yang the Guide the next time they could get some time away from Ruby and Blake. She knew of a few "dives" -as Yang called them- that would overlook their ages so long as they didn't try to drink underage.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: The events from 1.a occur roughly two years after they graduate. Thus, it completely ignores any prompts from "Thirty Days" which imply or state that Weiss and Jaune have children. This also means Weiss' Loops, unlike Asuka's, are roughly six years long -Asuka's Loops are about one year long-.

1.a Weiss and RWBY meet their match, and she wakes up in her first Loop.

1.b Everything Old is New, and Weiss doesn't know what to make of it.

1.c Blake makes Weiss look giddily trusting, and Ruby once again makes her look overly paranoid. Yang just loves a chance to tease.

1.d It's been something like thirty Loops by this point, and Weiss isn't the most adventurous of team RWBY. But boredom is often the start of crazy ideas.

1.e Inspired by her time "relaxing" with Ruby, Weiss decided to try it with the rest of her team. She didn't really think it through with Yang, even when she knew how the girl -later, woman- was both on and off the battlefield. But growing closer to them and gaining such close connections comes at the price of losing their end of the friendship every time the Loops reset.

1.f Well, Weiss has her first "Broken Loop", not to be confused with "Aberrant Loops" which are scrambled versions of the main timeline.

1.g Positions reversed, Weiss isn't sure she likes it or hates it. Glynda always made the position look easy, if stressful. [**Tasermon's Partner**'s idea was basically switching the roles the character's filled with their elders'.]

1.h Yang Wakes up the day after the Food Fight, and after Weiss confirms Yang's suspicions and tells her what happened... well... time to bond.

If anyone reading has any ideas for these Loops, check out Weiss from "Clouds and Farms" and send them as reviews or PMs.


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY**  
**RWBY Loops Theater!**  
**By BrokenChosenofEva**

**0**  
**0**

Title: [continued]  
Prompt: various  
Word Count: 2.4k  
Rating: T  
Summary: Loops Theater AU. RWBY joins the Loops. Weiss Awakes to the same thing everytime, Ruby blowing her whistle in their room on the first day of classes.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

Notes: This is not Part of **Innortal**'s "Infinite Loops" universe. Feel free to send me any ideas you have or scenes you'd like me to do. I'll credit you at the beginning of the block where I use it.

**Intro is "This Will Be the Day (James Landino remix)", and the outro is "Time to Say Goodbye (James Landino remix)". Find them on YouTube.**

0  
1  
2  
3

2.a [continued from 1.h]

Yang wasn't sure what to make of Weiss unerringly guiding her to Junior's Club. Even after all the times they'd hung out in... in the First Timeline, she could've sworn she'd never taken RWBY to Junior's. Yet here they were, standing outside the man's club just after dinner at Beacon.

"Ice Queen?"

"Hush, Yang, we'll talk inside." Weiss admonished softly, tapping on her scroll and waiting for a reply before they walked up to the doors.

The buxom blonde followed Weiss inside passed a pair of Junior's Boys, one of whom was shifting his gaze between his own scroll and Weiss, and over to a secluded table in the back corner. She wasn't sure what to make of having the Heiress ignore the nickname, or the guard's odd behavior.

"Ice Queen, Blondie."

Turning, the two Loopers found Junior looking both displeased and nervous. Yang figured her previous visit still hadn't been forgotten, and that explained his nervousness, but she couldn't quite figure out why he'd be almost glaring at Weiss.

"Junior." Weiss gave him a nod, then shot a glare at Yang over what she said next, "Two virgin Strawberry Sunrises. And the anti-listening device."

Yang raised her hands innocently, knowing the white-haired Anchor wanted to prevent any teasing over the drinks. She let it go, knowing she could tease her later.

"Any reason you decided _now_ was a good time?" he set a small box with speaker, not quite the size of Weiss' tiny fist, on the table and a barely audible mix of tones began playing, "I've got a business to run, and they start in an hour."

"Thank you, I know." Weiss dismissed him with a wave, earning another glare before the man walked off, "Well, now we have a little less than an hour for me to explain and answer any questions."

"Why is he so mad at you?" Yang teased, grinning, "It's not like you blew up his bar. That's _my_ speciallity."

"Well, I may have mentioned I knew someone good at... _redecorating_, if he didn't give me access as I wished," Weiss blushed, but maintained her stoic expression, "and that said person had blonde hair and was right beside me."

"You got him to cooperate with a _scroll message_?" Yang gaped, shocked, before laughing, "Dust, Ice Queen, I didn't figure you for the under-handed type."

"Decades of practice."

The silent admittance gave Yang pause, and the blonde watched her friend for a moment.

"You've tried to tell me before?"

"Only a couple times," Weiss glanced at Yang, "I spents _far_ more Loops than I wanted trying to convince Blake. It was easier being her 'disturbingly astute acquiantance' than convincing her I was Looping. Ruby... is very trusting."

Her last words were low, and her gaze dropped to match. Yang could've made a joke about feelings for Ruby, but it felt like a very bad joke when confronted by Weiss' now reluctant mood.

"She is." Yang agreed instead, "She always sees the best in us, right?"

"She does."

That simple confirmation of Ruby's nature across Loops, even if not expressly stated, eased part of Yang's worries. She didn't want to have Ruby be something she wasn't.

"Well, unless the Loop was 'Broken'," Yang froze, hearing the capital in the word, "She and Cinder Fall were reversed one Loop. Can you imagine a 'happy-go-lucky' girl bent on destroying Vale? I hope I never see a Loop like that again."

"Me neither." Yang gulped, then turned as Junior arrived with their drinks and left as soon as he'd set them down, "How did you know about this place, Weiss? I never told ya'll about it, only Ruby knew I'd been here before."

"I spent... a long time getting to know you. Same for Ruby and Blake." Weiss' tone was soft, her gaze distant as she spoke, "Playing tag with Ruby was... surprisingly fun. And I enjoyed talking about things with Blake."

"And me?" Yang grinned at the image of _Weiss_ of all people laughing and chasing Ruby around Beacon.

"You could drink me under the table, once we could _legally_ drink." Weiss smirked, silently laughing at herself while Yang chuckled at the combined thoughts of _Weiss drinking_ and _still_ keeping them out of trouble, then both sobered when Weiss continued softly, "And we aren't so different, Yang. You raised Ruby, took on responsibility before you should have.

"You're an exceptional friend, Yang."

0o0o0o0

2.b

"Okay, what should we do this Loop?" Yang asked, reclining on her bunk while Weiss merely answered with a groan, "What? I _know_ you gotta be bored. I've only been Awake for something like ten Loops, an _I'm_ bored."

"Do we _have_ to pick something? What about-"

"Nope," Yang grinned, popping the "P" as she rolled off the bed and landed softly, "We're gonna have some fun. How about setting a trap at the docks this time? Maybe bring Penny and leave Blake and Ruby in town?"

"Well... I've never included Penny before..."

0o0o0

Weiss was quickly beginning to regret this. Penny was far more eager to follow Yang's lead and toy with the White Fang, leaving Weiss herself to handle Roman. The man was skilled, she'd give him that, but compared to all her Loops practicing with Myrternaster he was childsplay.

So Weiss played. She'd enjoyed her "Ruby phase", as she thought of it, and one thing she'd learned from the -now considerably- younger girl was the ability to enjoy what she did beyond the physical and academic excellence.

The icing on the cake was being able to see that Roman _knew_ she was just toying with him, which left him visibly torn between frustration and grudging admiration.

She smirked. One of the things she had learned from her "Yang phase" was how to be impressive, and given her options...

Well, she'd always wanted to see how large and complex a formation of Ice Dust she could manipulate.

0o0o0o0

2.c

"I'm sorry, ok!" Weiss called as she followed Yang into the sparring ring after classes, Blake reading in the Library and Ruby planning with Jaune for their 'first' mission.

They had Awoken that morning right after getting their mission assignments, and the first thing Yang had done was glare at Weiss and storm out of the main hall.

"You caught me in an ice formation so fast I didn't have time to trigger my Semblance to stop it from freezing me solid!" Yang charged Ember Celica, "How did you _not_ see us there? _We'd been fighting for five minutes!_"

"I didn't expect it to actually _catch_ you!" the Heiress drew Myrternaster, checking the Dust cylinder, "And we reset, so it's not like I _actually_ killed you."

"Fine, lets just spar." And suiting actions to words, Yang charged with a _bang_.

0o0o0o0

2.d

"Turn-about-is-fair-play, Weissy." Yang groused, but the effect was ruined by her grin.

"So you _lit me on FIRE_!?"

"_Chill out_, Ice Queen." the brawler smirked at her pun, earning a groan from the fencer, "Besides, I thought you'd be prepared for it. You know how riled up I get in a match that _epic_."

"On _fire_, Xaio Long."

"Quit whining," Yang sighed, dropping her grin and rubbing the back of her neck, "Look, let's just figure out _this_ Loop's plan. Wanna play it vanilla?"

"Not with you being so obviously trigger-happy." she snipped back, "I was thinking of going full force from the start, try to bring Ruby and Blake up to our level."

Yang snickered.

"Fine, _close_ to our level." Weiss allowed, "Though I'm probably double your Aura reserves by now. You are catching up pretty quickly..."

Yang stopped listening and grinned, the fight with Neo was _totally_ going her way this time.

0o0o0o0

2.e

"Note to self: Going full out by this point on a train rigged to blow is a _bad_ idea." Yang muttered.

"Oh, _now_ you Wake up."

"Hello to you too, Ice Queen," Yang groaned, knowing she was in for an epic Weiss Lecture, "Wait, what do ya mean '_now_'?"

"I _do_ have Loops without you, Xaio Long." Weiss snapped, arms crossed, "It's been nearly a dozen Loops. And, Dust help me, I'm _bored_. Enough I'm willing to let _you_ lead."

_This_, Yang grinned, _is gonna be _fun_!_

"First, how do you feel about getting Ruby and Blake in on it this Loop?" the Blonde Brawler smirked, "Cause we are _totally_ pranking Roman at the docks in a few months."

0o0o0o0

2.f

Even though she was no longer alone in the resets, Weiss found herself occasionally on the edge of the Statue in Beacon's courtyard. She would sit alone, eyes closed and face turned to the sky.

This was, however, the first time this Loop -any Loop, really- where she was able to really think over things. She'd been so distracted the first few Loops just _adjusting_ to the fact that she _was_ Looping, and then she'd spent time planning out how she could be _better_ and figuring out how her Aura had changed, then just Looping to spend time with her team. She'd never, if she was honest, _allowed_ herself time to think things over as a whole.

And she was beginning to deeply wish she didn't have that time.

It was just after the start of their Second Year, Cinder's _mess_ now months behind them, and they had at least three years before the Fang was again an issue. Though, with Adam dead this time around, they might not pop back up until _after_ the reset, so she wouldn't have to deal with them.

She frowned at the thought. Adam's death was her doing, but she _knew_ Yang had ochestrated it. She'd intentionally put herself in a position that forced Weiss to choose between the two, _knowing_ Weiss would pick her over Blake's old partner. The others might not have noticed, but even with Yang's increasingly good acting -and the fact she was always a bit of a showman anyways-, Weiss could tell the Blonde had set it up.

Blake was still very distant with her, despite Yang and Ruby's attempts to change that, and Weiss was hurt more than she thought she'd be over it. Blake might not be Awake, but she'd put just as much effort into regaining her friendship at the start of the Loop as she'd put into everything she did. Having it metaphorically 'spit in her face' had been a small -but not unexpected- shock.

But she couldn't hate Yang for it. She thought she knew what the Blonde was trying to do.

She just... didn't want it. Or maybe she wanted it too badly to try.

Jaune.

By the end of this year, in the Original Timeline, she'd be dating him. They'd be making plans for a wedding right before the White Fang revived, and the wedding had been set for only a month after what had ended up being her last day. In fact, this was... would be, the very spot Jaune proposed to her.

She felt the tears burn hot on her cheeks, overflowing far too easily, but she didn't care. Not like the Loop where she'd allowed -through simple apathy- for Roman to kill her with his stolen mech.

No, she didn't care if she cried because she found she wanted to. Anything to allow her buried-til-now pain to seep out and give her a small bit of peace.

So she cried, she sobbed with her face in her hands, and didn't notice when the grey skies above joined her.

Nor did she see Yang, just a few feet away, standing frozen in the light rain with a pair of To-Go plates from the dining hall and a spare coat, a shocked expression on her face.

0o0o0o0

2.g

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok...?"

"...I'm fine, Yang, thank you for asking."

"...'Kay..."

0o0o0o0

2.h

"What."

Yang laughed at Weiss' expression and lack of vocabulary, twirling Roman's -her- cane around her wrist and treating it like a cheerleader would a baton. Weiss, however, simply stared at the parasol/sword in her grip like it would bite her.

"Relax, Ice Queen," the Blonde teased, pausing to lean over the cane and enjoying how she _knew_ she must look in a woman's suit designed like Roman's as she watched her fellow Looper adjust to being in Neo's normal attire, "I didn't really believe you when ya said sometimes the Loops are weird. But this is hilarious!"

"Hilarious?!" Weiss choked, eyes uncharacteristically bugging out of her head as she switched to gaping at Yang, "We're the _villains_, Xaio Long!"

"Ya said it's happened before," her smirk grew as she shrugged, "Imagine what we could do if we broke the stereotype! I'm totally pranking Cinder _and_ Rubes!"

Weiss opened her mouth to protest, then snapped it shut as what Yang had said registered. It _had_ been awhile since they last 'broke character'...

The smirk that developed on her face had Yang rolling on the ground in hysterics.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: Here goes:

2.a Yang begins to learn what Weiss has been through to gain her knowledge.

2.b "I'm bored" leads to... interesting times...

2.c For someone essentially "attuned" to fire, ice _hurts_ when it's a surprise. [obviously, I'm using the "Yang's Aura/Semblance generates heat _on command_" theory/fanon]

2.d "Fair Play", she says. More like repercussionless revenge.

2.e What did we apparently _not_ learn about "boredom", Weiss?

2.f You are only _truly_ alone when with other people.

2.g Checking up

2.h Weiss hadn't been swapped with the "bad guys" before.


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY**  
**RWBY Loops Theater!**  
**By BrokenChosenofEva**

**0**  
**0**

Title: Red Like Roses  
Prompt: various  
Word Count: 3.1k+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Loops Theater AU. RWBY joins the Loops. Weiss Awakes to the same thing everytime, Ruby blowing her whistle in their room on the first day of classes.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

Notes: This is not Part of **Innortal**'s "Infinite Loops" universe. Feel free to send me **any** ideas you have or scenes you'd like me to do. I'll credit **you** at the beginning of the block where I use it.

**Intro is "This Will Be the Day (James Landino remix)", and the outro is "Time to Say Goodbye (James Landino remix)". Find them on YouTube.** Leave a review if you watched/liked them, and if you go to the art **Zephyrus** did.

0  
1  
2  
3

3.a [continued from 2.h, inspired to continue by **Zephyrus Genesis**' art on DeviantArt http{:/}zephyrus-genesis{.}deviantart{.}com/art/Role-Reversal-527168098 just remove the {}. You know web addresses and this site. lol]

"Near as I can tell," Weiss whispered to Yang as they lead "Roman's" hired help towards the Dust shop, "We Woke up right before Ruby's first encounter with Roman, so we need to make it good while still getting you away 'scott-free', as they say."

"_Relax_, Weiss." Yang grinned, glancing at her pink-and-cream themed companion, "I've got this. I'll just let the Loop memories handle the fight, and if things go south you can just grab me like Neo did after the fight with the Paladin."

"I hate not having my Glyphs." Weiss grumbled, but let the matter drop, "I'll go to the roof tops, and keep an eye out. I'm not looking forward to working with Cinder... again."

Yang fought down a laugh, and continued on when Weiss froze and shattered with a simple tap of "her" cane, Melodic Cudgel.

"Well, Boys." Yang chuckled, shoving open the doors to the shop, "Do you _know_ how hard it is to get Dust for cheap? Besides sweeping my floors."

"Just take the money, I don't want any trouble." the elderly man shied back as the goons filed in behind her.

"I don't want the money." She glanced around, before realizing Ruby is too short this far back to be seen over the shelving, "Grab the Dust."

0o0o0

Ruby was amazing, if "slow" compared to the woman she becomes later in the timeline, and Yang had to fight down the urge to wrap her in a hug. Though the look on her face _might_ be worth it the next time she and Weiss Looped like this.

Plan first, play later, as Weiss had said numerous times in the Home Loop.

She knew Weiss must be reminicing just like she was from her vantage point nearby. She'd have to find out, somehow, what Ruby's team ended up being this Loop. Preferably _before_ getting ambushed at the Docks.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Time for more fun.

"Maybe another time, Red!" Yang called out as she ascended the ladder across the street, smirking. She hadn't stuck around, instead high-tailing it around the 'fight' and to her escape route.

Reaching the roof, the Blonde took off across the buildings to her waiting Bullhead -piloted by none other than Cinder Fall herself-, with the sound of Ruby's signature 'climbing' method echoing behind her followed by the light thud of the smaller girl's boots.

"Wait!"

Jumping into the open hatch, she turned and saluted, ducking when she saw Ruby aim her sniper at her and pull the trigger. It was more from survival instinct than actually needing to dodge -she was relatively confident she could absorb a couple of Ruby's shots by this point and not notice the drop on her Aura-, though actually having her 'sister' shoot at her outside of training was a light blow to her all its own.

The rest of the escape played out as Ruby had told her in the Original Timeline, though she suspected the Bullhead might have faired better under Roman's hands than it did hers.

0o0o0o0

3.b

"Yang! Let go!" Weiss snapped from within the Blonde's trademark Ursa-level hug.

"But you're my _sister_ this Loop!" she cheered, grinning, voice low enough the others on the airship couldn't hear her, "I _have_ to give ya a hug."

"That doesn't mean strangle me, you big oaf!" the smaller snow-haired girl huffed, smoothing out her clothes. It had been a surprise Waking up to Weiss Rose, daughter of Winter Rose -deceased-, and sister to Yang Xiao Long.

Having a white version of Ruby's customary Rose on her bolero jacket -in place of her Snowflake- looked rather nice, though. The jacket -in her 'memories'- had been her mothers and very dear to her, much as Ruby's Cloak had been for the scythe-wielder.

"I bet _Ruby Schnee_ is going to make the Original you look like a robot." Yang teased.

"Well of course," Weiss brushed off the joke, alternating between eyeing Yang and the view outside the window, "My Loop memories have you and I behaving no different than Original, so why should she? Or Blake?"

"You're no fun sometimes, Ice Queen."

"I'm selectively fun, _Blondie_, there is a difference."

0o0o0o0

3.c

"Is this what ya meant by 'weird', Ice Queen? Cause it sure fits _my_ definition!"

Yang's yell over the sound of screams, moans, and gunfire from her gaunlets was a mix of amused and panicked as the two girls -and their team- pushed back the hoard of... zombies, if Nora's excited cheers from that morning were accurate.

"I've never had a Loop this far from Home Line, Xiao Long." slicing the head from the last zombie -she internally scoffed at the term-, Weiss moved back to speak more privately with her companion, "Then again, the Loops have an odd... cycle, to them. And the guide says there _are_ other realities than can influence each other and us."

"Wish that didn't include a _Zombie Apocolypse_!"

"Oh quit whining." Weiss snorted, reloading her Dust cylinder, "You're having _at least_ as much fun as I. This is _new_, after all, without simply being a remix of our Home Loop."

0o0o0o0

3.d [continued from 3.a]

Yang was having trouble catching her breath after looking at the report Weiss had given her concerning Ruby and her Beacon team, and the white-haired woman's frown constantly twitched as she fought her own laughter.

The look on Roman's face as Ruby hugged him while Neo and Blake simply smirked was hysterical. The image -attached to the report- was taken right after the team was named and Ruby designated the leader.

The name of the team wasn't helping either: RRBN, aka "Rubine".

"So, hahaha, what's- _snort_ what's next on the Events List?" Yang asked, barely controlling herself after setting down the picture, "The docks, right?"

"Yes, next month. _Cinder_ has us collecting several shipments of Dust from _Torchwick_ Dust Company, " she snorted at this Loop's alterations to the Original, "that will be there. I'll be leaving everything there up to you, like at the shop, unless you need help."

The Blonde gave a nod, then glanced at the picture again. Dissolving into another fit of laughter, she slid the image over to Weiss who began chuckling herself.

0o0o0o0

3.e [continued from 3.b]

Weiss blinked, vision filled by Ruby's silver eyes as the girl leaned in close with her arms behind her. The brunette would've been cute in such a pose, if it wasn't for the scythe held lazily behind her.

"Hi!" Ruby pulled back, planting the tip of her weapon in the ground and letting it hang there as she brought her hands back in front of her, "I mean- Hello! I'm Ruby Schnee! Pleased to meet you."

"Weiss... Weiss Rose." the was-but-isn't Heiress managed, then shot a glare at her 'sister', "You can stop laughing any minute now, Yang."

"Don't -_snicker_\- don't let me stop you from making friends, _Weiss_." the Blonde got out, unable to stop her giggles at the energetic Ruby's actions.

"Wanna hang out?" the girl asked, grinning at Yang's behavior before turning back to white-themed girl before her, "I don't know anyone here, cause I got pushed up two years, and you look my age so we should be friends!"

Weiss blinked, a short fight between her Original reaction to Ruby's forward attempts at friendship and her "more recent" -for a given definition there of- attitude of accepting a chance to spend time with her team. But it wasn't her team, _yet_, and she knew how she would want it to play out given hind-sight.

"Maybe after teams are assigned." she allowed, giving a small smile, "We should head inside for the Welcome."

"Yay!" and the girl bolted so fast it drew a small breeze behind her.

"Well, still Ruby alright."

"Quite, Xiao Long... indeed it is."

0o0o0o0

3.f

Weiss contemplated her family, the four of them -though this Loop it was only her father and herself-, and how things had changed in her view of them.

Invariably, her father was a strict man. Focused on running Schnee Dust, he rarely had time for his family, and unless she made a concerted effort to spend time around him she often knew little more than the etiquite of Nobility and her own training to become a Huntress.

Some Loops he would be truly married to his work, whether the Loop saw fit to have her mother living or dead, and would rarely appear except to ask in passing how her training was proceeding. Some of those Loops he would scoff at her choice to attend Beacon, or attempt to deny it to her, but she would push on and attend regardless.

Some Loops he was alcoholic after work, or ignored his children. Or, in rare Loops -Loops she always derailed-, he was the abusive parent, commanding his home and business as if they were one-in-the-same.

But there were Loops...

Loops he would be very fatherly, such that she was glad for her Loop memories and their guidance in how to behave. He would come home when he said, support her -and in Loops where Winter was also there, support her as well-, and he would personally escort her to Beacon on that first day.

She cherished those Loops, fervently wishing they had been her Home Loop.

Winter was somewhat less changing, either there or not -often younger, but occassionally older- and often having little impact on her life before -and after- leaving for Beacon. She was often quiet, sometimes bratty, but she almost always supported her sister. The -usually- Heiress quickly decided to encourage a friendship with Winter in those Loops, hoping for something like the bond she saw between Yang and Ruby, and _always_ regretted how she'd behaved towards the younger Schnee in her Home Loop.

Even when the Loop put them at odds, Weiss did her best to bridge the gap between them.

Her sister was, she imagined -during her lonely Loops before Yang Awoke-, what Ruby would have been for Yang had the younger girl picked a different career or had she not been pushed up two years. Curious about her older sister's doings and supportive when needed, if still distant in the -what she accepted as- typical Schnee fashion.

Her mother, however... Her mother was nearly _always_ a powerful yet soft spoken woman, controlling the home much like her father controlled the SDC, but with a much softer guiding hand. The Schnee matriarch was Weiss' constant voice of support, encouraging her through whatever trials faced her in both Huntress and Company training.

Weiss always enjoyed, to the fullest, those Loops where she had a full family. A family she imagined Ruby and Yang must have had before Summer's death.

And because of that, and Loops where she was a mother -rare though such Loops were-, Weiss swore to herself to _always_ be such a person as would make her mother proud. Should she ever escape the Loops, she wanted be the same woman to her own children. She wanted that same kind of family for them.

Deep down, in the corner of her soul that she shied away from these days -_these centuries_-, Weiss knew Jaune would be the kind of father for their children that she wish hers had been for her.

And as Weiss closed her eyes laying on the fields before Castle White with her head in her father's lap, a _living_ team RWBY right beside her, she let death and the Reset gently slip her from their fingers.

0o0o0o0

3.g

Other than waking up a couple of months before attending Beacon, Weiss had decided it was a Home Loop and was treating it accordingly -especially after the last few Loops-. Waiting as she had decades -perhaps more accurate to say centuries by now- ago near the airship docks, Weiss pretended to have more important things on her mind than placing the locations of Aura's she could recognize within her admittedly short reach.

The aforementioned reach was the reason she was caught completely off guard by Ruby's cry of "WEISS!", which triggered a deep seated response even the Loops hadn't 'cured' her of.

"Ruby, no- _oof!_"

The red missile impacted her at a well -and secretly fondly- remembered speed, bowling them both over and onto the ground. She caught sight of Yang casually intercepting Blake -catching the agreed upon sign for 'I'm Awake'-, leaving her with what she quickly realized was a crying, 15-year-old Ruby Rose.

"Ruby?" she tried to search through her Loop memories, thinking she had missed something. Maybe they were penpals? Or old friends who hadn't seen each other since they were very young?

"I thought I'd failed you guys!" she sobbed, voice soft and clear even through her tears, "I couldn't help Yang, and then Blake was too far for you or me to help, and then something hit me!"

"It's alright, Rose. We're ok-" she started to calm the brunette, hope flaring as she put together what was occuring, but Ruby continued on as if she hadn't heard.

"It felt like my chest was on fire, and ice cold, and then I blinked and Yang was beside me on the airship and the news showed Roman and-"

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss cut-off the rapidly accelerating rambling, pushing up and giving the suddenly tiny seeming girl a hug, "We. Are. Fine. I'll explain later -with Yang there- but first we need to head inside."

"Okay..." was the subdued response, but it was enough to satisfy the Heiress. Standing up, and pulling Ruby up as well, she brushed herself off and straightened Ruby's cloak before giving her friend another hug.

"Come on. We might know how this plays out, but we still have our parts to play."

0o0o0o0

3.h

"So... Let me make sure I get-"

"Understand."

"Yeah, ok, _understand_ what you're saying." Ruby rolled her eyes at the habitual correction from Weiss concerning her grammar, "We're in a Time Loop, but only you are Awake for every one of them, and sometimes Yang is there too. And now I'm Awake, and will start Waking up sometimes like Yang does. But not every 'Loop' is the same as our 'first time'. Right?"

"Pretty much got it all, Sis." Yang grinned, her aura just shy of _glowing_ while they talked on the roof, "And have we got some stories to tell you!"

"Xiao Long!" Weiss cut in, scolding, "You will not embarrass her within the first day of her first Loop!"

"Like you waited to start in on things my Unawake self did." Yang scoffed, grinning.

"Only because you started teasing me about being old!"

"You're, like, a hundred Loops ahead a me!" the blonde countered, "That's like five centuries! You _are_ older than me!"

"That doesn't mean I'm an 'old lady', as you so rudely put it!"

Ruby watched the banter, smiling at the easy friendship between her current-and-future partner and her sister, but also felt a moment of something like sorrow. She'd missed so much 'Sleeping' through these 'Loops' they talked about, and the two of them had left her behind. It was like Yang and Weiss were the siblings, and she was the outsider.

But she'd get them back. From what it sounded like -and after a quick glance through the Guide- they had something like eternity to rebuild and get to know each other all over again. She found it was something she was actually looking forward to, for all her ever-present fear of social interaction.

"Alright, enough." Weiss sighed, then began shooing them back inside, "Time for bed, we have Initiation tomorrow."

Once they were back inside, Weiss told them she was going to shower before bed and left.

Ruby paused a moment, watching her leave with a familiar ache.

"That was kinda like mom..."

"...Yeah," Yang sighed, then gave a tired grin to her sister, "She had a Loop, after I Woke up the first time -though I wasn't Awake for this one-, where she was our mom."

"What-" the Brawler shook her head, stopping Ruby.

"Not my place, little sis. Ask her when you have a quiet moment." Yang spoke, voice firm as she continued, "Just not this Loop. We just got you 'back', so let's just follow her lead. I think she wanted a simple 'replay' of our Home Loop."

"Okay." Ruby sighed, then turned to Yang as they neared the sleeping area, "Wait, 'Home Loop'?"

"The first go-around, or as she used to call it: The Original Timeline." the Blonde pushed open the door, "Come on, we got plenty of time to chat after Initiation."

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: From now on it'll just be if there is a crossover or confusion.

Here goes:

3.c Not L4D, just zombies

3.d RRBN, or Rubine. -snicker- yeah, like the sandwich. It's also an _old_ word for "ruby".

3.f Weiss had "a very difficult childhood", with few or no friends -and never anyone like RWBY-, and the Loops gave her a chance to see what could have been -either by chance or her own manipulations-.


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY**  
**RWBY Loops Theater!**  
**By BrokenChosenofEva**

**0**  
**0**

Title: [continued]  
Prompt: various  
Word Count: 4.4k+ [wow, these keep growing]  
Rating: T  
Summary: Loops Theater AU. RWBY joins the Loops. Weiss Awakes to the same thing everytime, Ruby blowing her whistle in their room on the first day of classes.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

Notes: This is not Part of **Innortal**'s "Infinite Loops" universe. Feel free to send me any ideas you have or scenes you'd like me to do. I'll credit you at the beginning of the block where I use it.

**Intro is "This Will Be the Day (James Landino remix)", and the outro is "Time to Say Goodbye (James Landino remix)". Find them on YouTube.**

0  
1  
2  
3

4.a [continued from 3.h]

They'd played things out like Yang had said, keeping to the "script" as best they could while not reverting to being completely "new" as they'd been in their Home Loop. With the exception of keeping Blake from running away.

Of course, not everything went to plan. Even withWeiss obviously, to Ruby and Yang, not really putting her heart into arguing with Blake over Faunus, the raven-haired girl had blurted out "we" just like always and then bolted. Even Ruby's insane speed hadn't been able to find the fourth member of their team. So they resorted to searching Vale.

Weiss, of course, roughly knew what the Cat-Faunus was doing and where she went, but she'd never really gained any real detail and thus found herself searching like before. Ruby and Yang did, as normal, stumble across Penny, but thankfully not _into_ the girl as in the Home Loop.

Truth be told, Weiss was glad for the chance to be alone. Her last Loop... The last Loop had been amazingly kind to her. She'd had her family, her friends and her team had survived to the end, and she'd even managed to subtly advance the timeline a bit so she was _married_ before the end.

But that had been the problem. She'd had everything, and as much as she wanted to be happy, the simple fact that it had all been torn away from her was almost too much. So this Loop, as Yang had so astutely guessed, was going to be 'normal'. Ruby's Awakening had been a welcome and much need surprise, but had reinforced her wish for things to play out as before with only minor changes.

Changes that didn't work, or at least she thought so until a certain Faunus dropped down beside her and started just strolling along.

"So, you Weiss?" hands behind his head, banana gripped in his tail, Sun Wukong calmly kept his gaze in front of him.

"You're that Monkey Faunus from the ship?" Weiss glanced at him disapprovingly, though not for the reasons she once had lifetimes ago, "It's rather rude to not introduce one's self."

"Right, right," he nodded sagely, grinning as he swept around in front of her and gave an exagerated bow, "Sun Wukong, of Vacuo, Faunus extraordinaire! Banana?"

"A pleasure, Mr. Wukong," Weiss smirked at him, accepting the banana but not peeling it just yet, "I don't suppose you've seen a Cat Faunus recently? A girl about my age, black hair, perhaps a bow atop her head?"

"So you know her." he grinned and moved back beside the Heiress as she began walking towards the cafe Blake had once told her she met the boy at, "I decided I needed to see ya for myself. Blake seemed a bit shy about facing ya herself right now."

"Through no fault of her own, I'm afraid." Weiss sighed, "I was not exactly friendly when we parted ways. There was an argument, and I fear she let slip a detail she had not been ready to impart to us."

"Like telling the Schnee Heiress that she'd been rooming with a Faunus?"

"Yes."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Did she put you up to this?" Weiss smirked, stopping with hands on hips and turning to Sun, "Maybe a script she forced you to repeat back which you had no intention of keeping to once away from her?"

"Guilty." Sun held up his hands, grinning, "It was something a lot more subtle, but that's too many fancy words to suit me."

Weiss rolled her eyes, thinking to herself that she wondered what Blake had ever seen in the Monkey Faunus to actually date him while he stayed at Beacon for the Tournament.

"To answer her concerns, I just wish she hadn't run off." the white-haired Anchor thought back to one of her changed conversations, "We're a _team_. And as I'd told our leader, we need to stick together to be the best."

"Well, she was planning on catching some bad guys, wanna join in?"

"Rather forthright of you." At Sun's blank look, Weiss chuckled, "Yes, I'll tag along. I suppose this has something to do with the White Fang and a Dust shipment?"

"How did you-"

"I'm the Heiress to the SDC, and the Fang regularly target us." Weiss snorted, "It's a fairly obvious connection."

0o0o0o0

4.b

_This is a new take on the Home Loop_, Weiss thought, looking down into the crib that -as her Loop memories told her- held her sleeping four month old 'daughter' _Weiss_ Schnee, _This is going to be a confusing Loop, I can tell..._

Her name this Loop was Heather Schnee, one of her mother's more common names in the Loops -and she was ashamed to admit she no longer recalled what her mother's '_real_' name was-, and if things otherwise kept to script then little 'Weiss' would one day attend Beacon and meet her friends.

Her friends... On one hand she hoped Yang and Ruby would be Looping and could help her daughter become what she did in the Home Loop, while on the other she hoped they weren't. Though, explaining this change might be rather funny. But if things _did_ stay relatively the same... she could probably expect a White Fang attack in several years that would result in her death.

And, again, she was of two minds on the issue. She wanted to avoid dying -it was never 'comfortable' in any way unless instant-, but... she didn't want to live long enough to possibly recieve the news of her daughter's team dying -and on her very doorstep-. That was one thing she was glad for; her mother never had to hear that her daughter died.

Coming back to the present, hearing the small whimpers from the baby, 'Heather' gently picked her daughter up and began rocking her, _That's in the future, though. Let's just enjoy this while it lasts..._

0o0o0o0

4.c [continued from 4.a]

"You really don't care?"

"Blake Belladonna, are you implying I'm lying?" Weiss huffed, laying on her stomach not far from Blake with Sun crouched nearby as they watched White Fang troops exit a Bullhead, "You let go of the White Fang, and I believe you. Now believe me when I say I'm letting go of any grudge I might have with you over that fact."

Blake's silence was enough of an answer for her, and she took a moment to send a quick Scroll message to Yang and Ruby to keep Penny away from the docks for a bit. Just as she finished Blake gasped, angry, and leapt from the roof.

Grumbling at the near perfect replay of the Home Loop's event between Blake and Roman, Weiss floated down on a Glyph before skating across the ground to stop Roman from firing a follow up blast, while Sun followed and stepped into her place against Roman just like always and she moved to deal with the grunts.

It was a slight stretch for her focus, but she had more than enough Aura to trigger the two dozen Gravity Glyphs that pinned the grunts to the ground while she watched Blake and Sun trade blows with Roman.

Deciding on trying for an early capture of Roman, Weiss set her stance and cast the Glyph she wanted under Blake when the girl leapt back.

"Blake, Time-Speed Glyph to give you a boost!" she'd wanted to call out _Checkmate_ like Ruby had, back in the Home Loop, but Blake wouldn't have known what she meant just yet.

With that added advantage, Blake managed to knock the Master Thief down, but the sudden appearance of Neo -_seriously?!_\- prevented them from actually grabbing him. They didn't even get a shot at the other Bullheads, and Weiss figured it must have been Neo who warned them off before grabbing her boss.

"Really?" the Heiress grumbled to herself as Yang, Ruby, and Penny appeared on the warehouse, "Is his escape perminently scripted or something?"

There was always next time. Though she doubted _that_ would be any more successful...

0o0o0o0

4.d

Weiss walked into the clearing out in the Forest of Forever Fall, alone after taking out the few Grimm in the area, and took a deep breath to center and calm herself. She'd wanted to try something, and out here was the best place.

The thought had been sparked after watching Yang with her Aura and Semblance. The Blonde's Semblance drew on the energies of strikes against her Aura, like a capacitor being charged, and she could choose to trigger it for devastating attacks. But Yang could also summon flames around her body when angered or heat the space around her when she wanted.

It wasn't something she'd noticed before, but with centuries behind her she began to notice the 'small things'. And if Yang could generate other effects from her Semblance than simple damage conversion, what about the others? What about herself?

Weiss had -at least since her Aura was unlocked by her father years before Beacon- never been bothered by the cold. She'd even gained a sort of affinity for Ice Dust, and used it the most when not depending on her fencing or Glyphs. What if, like Yang's apparent connection to fire, she had some link to ice.

Drawing from within, and the small Ice Dust crystal in her hand, Weiss spread out her Aura and _pushed_. Instantly the small area around her was coated in a sheen of frost. Summoning her control of her Semblance, she mixed in the Ice Dust and cast a moderately sized Glyph into the sky above. Pulling on the feel of Ice in the shape above, Weiss slammed shards of ice into the ground around her as they leapt from her Glyph.

_This_, she grinned, _ will prove rather useful, I think._

0o0o0o0

4.e

Ruby had Woken up right after Weiss had been "taken out" during the food fight, and she had noticed -for the first time- the subtle flow of her Semblance as she powered into her "Red Twister" and threw everything -and team JNPR- into the back wall of the dining hall.

It surprised her, partly from it being the first time she'd noticed how her Semblance was more powerful in the _air_ than on the ground, and partly from from the _feel_ of her Semblance.

It got her thinking. So after when they had some free time she went to the Dueling Arena -the only area really large enough to fully practice her speed- and decided to play with the wind.

Weiss sometimes said "start small and build up, just because you might be a prodigy in one thing didn't make you such in everything"... or something like that. So she started small, focusing on the feel of her massive -thanks to the Loops- Aura and expanding it outwards. The effect was immediate, and brought a few small tears to her eyes.

Roses. The smell was faint, but all around her, and accompanied by a few scattering of petals in the air around her. The same had happened when she'd visited her mother's memorial, months ago -before she fought Roman that first time at the Dust Shop-, though she hadn't noticed the scent as it had been rather windy then, and she'd had both less Aura and less control.

She'd had the idea of pushing out her Aura from watching Ren fight, how he could use his Aura as a shield _away_ from his body and use it to give his strikes extra power. Maybe she'd ask him for some trainging some time, but not right now. She'd also been inspired by Yang's "corona of fire" that, as far as she and Yang knew, had nothing to do with her Semblance and was just an exaggerated expression of her Aura and temper.

Drawing on that, and some of what she'd done for her "Red Twister", Ruby drew her scythe and swung. A burst of rose petals scattered away from her, and a few followed a ripple of air that sliced a training target a few feet away cleanly in half.

An epiphany hit her, then, that maybe her Semblance wasn't _speed_, per-say, but _wind_ which she used to give herelf that boost of speed. And her petals were part of her Semblance, always appearing around her when she zipped around the battlefield.

She could _feel_ the petals, when she focused, and with a little more experimentation she found she could fling herself from point to point _using_ those petals as anchors to change direction or places to reach.

Smiling, slightly sad at the memories the scent of roses brought up but mostly excited, Ruby knew she'd just found an amazing new trick.

Feeling Weiss enter the Arena, Ruby spun and almost tripped over her own feet as she realized _she'd felt_ Weiss enter. She could even feel her curiosity! She saw Weiss' eyes widen as she pushed her Aura out further, and eventually she felt -though faint- Yang register as well.

By this point most of the massive hall was filled with scattered rose petals, though they didn't reach the far walls -and she knew through her connection to the rose petals that it meant they weren't appearing outside-, and the smell of roses was much stronger.

"Hey, Weiss," Ruby smiled, seeing and _feeling_ the Heiress' surprise and curiosity, "Guess what I figured out?"

0o0o0o0

4.f

Yang was in awe as she watched Ruby flash around the battlefield, raining blows on Roman's Paladin and carving out wedges even when it looked like some of her swings didn't even land. And Weiss... well, the Ice Queen's new "Razor Storm" glyph was impressive to say the least.

Not that she was about to be out done, oh no. She just was surprised the two hadn't shared their new tricks with her before hand.

"Time to step up my game." the Blonde smirked, then burst into what looked for all the world like a woman made of Fire with the faint call -drowned out by the roaring flames- of, "I'm super-saiyan now!"

Rushing forward at Ruby's improvised call of "Sunburn!", Yang plowed into the middle of the Paladin and knocked it over. Pushing off, Yang launched herself up and away, landing in a burst of fire and letting her Aura return to it's normal corona of flame around her.

Roman still got away, but Yang couldn't even be mad after how awesome they'd been. The look on Blake's face was nearly priceless.

0o0o0o0

4.g

"Hey... Weiss..." turning from her scroll, which had been playing a recap of local news, Weiss looked up at the hesitance in the voice of her Red Cloaked leader and fellow Looper, "Yang said to ask you, when we had a quiet moment, about you Looping as mom..."

Weiss blinked, a weight settling on her as memories of old Loops washed over her. Patting the bed beside her, Weiss waited for Ruby to join her on the bottom bed.

"I've had a few Loops," Weiss reached out and placed her scroll on the short bookshelf below the window, "where I was one of our mothers. Not Blake's, yet, but for you, and Yang, and even myself. Which was a rather odd Loop, since I had my mother's name and _Weiss_ had mine."

Ruby giggled, then sobered and she thought a moment, and the Heiress let her gather her words.

"Did you..."

"Once, the first time." Weiss answered, knowing what Ruby meant, "And again when I was my own mother. The second time I was Summer, I managed to get home. But it hurt me badly enough I never went back out."

Ruby nodded, then hesitantly spread her Aura through the room, the faint scent of roses filling it as a few petals floated to the ground. Feelin Weiss' care, and love, Ruby leaned into her and let a few tears fall.

"I wish I'd been awake for that one... We haven't woken up far enough back for me to spend more time with her..." Ruby sniffled, "What about as Raven?"

"Raven was... a very conflicted woman." Weiss brushed Ruby's hair with her fingers, just as she'd done all those Loops ago, knowing Ruby needed the comfort of a motherly touch while visiting old hurts, "The Loop memories said she loved Yang very much, but something needed her attention far away, and leaving her was... not the right thing -it's never right to abandon your children- but it was what she felt needed done."

"You don't know?"

"Loop memories aren't always a sure thing, I've found." Weiss admitted, "Sometimes it's only enough to 'play the part'. Especially, it seems, if I never really knew them. When Yang and I Looped as Roman and Neo respectively, we didn't gain some special insight to their past. Only the immediate, and it wasn't the best for Roman from what Yang got."

"Do... do you remember what she sang to me?"

"I remember her promise. I know what this scent means to you." Weiss whispered, gesturing to the scattered rose petals, then took a breath and began to softly sing an old song that Summer -and she- had sung to Ruby as a lullaby.

0o0o0o0

4.h [team effort with **Zephyrus Genesis**]

It had been several Loops without her two Looping friends, and Weiss had feared this would also be a Lonely Loop until the other two had Woken up right before 'Summer Break' in their second year.

So, gathering the other two girls -Blake had chosen to stay and train with Pyrrha while Jaune went home to visit family-, Weiss lead them to Junior's club.

Repeating what she'd done Yang's first Loop, the Heiress Scrolled ahead to warn Junior she was expecting a private booth away from his other customers. His disgruntled glare aimed first at her and then Yang -who's second visit was not warmly thought of either- was expected and ignored, though Ruby smiled brightly which seemed to throw the older man off his game for a moment.

Reaching their table -the same one Weiss and Yang had occupied several dozen Loops ago-, Weiss ordered Strawberry Sunrises for the three of them. While she'd never particularly liked mixed drinks, it had long become a tradition for her to treat the team to Yang's signature 'Junior's Club' drink the first time they came to the club in a Loop. They waited quietly until Junior returned with their drinks before starting.

"So!" Yang starts off, after taking an almost Weiss-like drink from her glass instead of the expected gulp, "I wanna hear your most Dust Awesome way of starting a Loop. Like, your first big fight."

"We can guess what _yours_ will be, Xiao Long." Weiss huffs good-naturedly, "I'll start, I suppose."

0o0o0

Weiss Woke up and opened her eyes in the vast training and dueling hall at Castle White, the Knight across from her. _This_, she thought with a smirk, _is gonna be good_.

As she backflipped away from the Knight's downward slash, Weiss drew Myrtenaster and summoned Frictionless Glyphs across the floor while keeping her normal Skating Glyph under her when she landed.

The Knight, predictably, moved to swing again and promptly lost its footing and fell to its back.

Leaping into the air, Weiss selected her Fire Dust and dropped a massive fire-field on the prone automaton. Landing as the Knight returned to its feet -the Anchor stopping the Glyphs on the floor-, it tried to hit her with another downward slice and had it's strike rebound from her saber, which she'd coated with Repulse Dust, before she sliced at its hand with a swing charged with Impact Dust that tore the sword from its grasp.

Sliding back on her Glyph, Weiss smirked as she summoned a line of Anti-Gravity Glyphs along the sides of the sword. Sheathing Myrtenaster, Weiss gripped the pommel in both hands and easily lifted the artificially lighter blade.

Giving a predatory grin at the Knight's hesitation, Weiss "went to town".

It didn't last long.

0o0o0

Yang snickered at the story, impressed at Weiss rather brute-strength answer to the massive "training robot".

"Oh, let's just say I brought the house down."

"Yang, you _didn't_..." Weiss groaned.

"What? He shoulda thanked me, he didn't have to pay a single lien for the new skylight!"

Ruby just giggled, bouncing in her seat before launching into her own story.

"The forest was crawling with Beowulf, all trying bring me down like every time I Wake up that far back. But I was prepared, I used Sassafras and BAM! Little Grimm fillets everywhere!"

Ruby waited for them to laugh, or groan, or something, but all she got were blank stares.

"Ruby."

"Yes, Weiss?"

"'Sassafras', Little sis?" Yang beat Weiss to the question, already grinning.

"Yeah," she blinked, confused, "Ya know, the leaves that can make tea of fillets?"

Ruby launches into a description of her rose petals, which her Semblance always leave behind, floating up in the grip of her Semblance's Wind-Control and slicing the beowolves around her into bits. That was when she saw the dawning understanding.

"That's 'fillet', you dunce! Sassafras makes 'filé', which is a powder!" Weiss snaps, but is nearly drowned out by Yang's cheer.

"That's Awesome, Sis!"

"But it's the same word!" the brunette protests.

"No it's not!" Weiss begins ranting, "That's like saying 'steal' and 'steel' are the same! One is theft and the other is an alloy of carbon and iron!"

"Exactly." Yang cuts in, grinning, "They sound exactly alike, but are two different words."

"How did you even know what sassafras was without _seeing_ that filé and fillet are spelled differently?!" Weiss yelled.

"They are?" Ruby blinked, then looked sheepish, "Actually, you're the one who told me. Remember that team dinner before- before White Castle? You were cooking and I asked what that one seasoning was."

"I told you..." Weiss gave her partner a blank stare while Yang started laughing, "...what?"

"You t-told her -_hahaha_\- you told her _sassafras_ could make _fillets_, Ice Queen."

"I did no such thing!" the Heiress cried indignantly.

"I mean, yeah, I shoulda realized something was off..." Ruby trailed off, then shrugged, "I didn't see how cutting leaves into strips turned them into powder, but..."

"So..." Weiss began, non-plussed, "You _knew_ what filé was, and just didn't think to ask...?"

"I figured you knew what you were talking about!" Ruby defended, and Yang fell out of her seat as she was laughing so hard.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: From now on it'll just be if there is a crossover or confusion.

Here goes:

4.e Ruby seems faster in the air, and her Semblance _could_ have generated the draw of air needed for her to "pick up" all that debris. But I've chatted with **Zephyrus** a bit about various things in the series, and we think her Semblance either influences the wind or -as I'm using here- it is _actually_ a Wind-Control Semblance that she just uses for a speed boost. Hopefully I did her justice in her discovery of this subtle difference, as it plays a _major_ role in several future Loops that **Zephyrus** and I are working on. I really think you'll love them -if only because they will be rather long and develope one of the future Loopers after they Awaken to the Loops. You'll love their introduction Loop as well-, but first we have a three other Loopers to add before getting to them.

4.f This isn't a Merged Loop, and we're assuming -just because I'm the author here- that Remnant has a series similar to DBZ. ("Spruce Willis", anyone? Vol 2, Port's class, Jaune trying to get Weiss to go to the movies with him)

4.g I'm really just making it up -as far as I know-, so don't take this as even _kind of_ canon for Raven and Summer.

4.h Yes, sassafras can be used to make tea from the leaves, or ground into a powder called "filé". [pronounced like "fillet", {fill-AY}]

**Addendum: **I'm saying that people in Remnant are considered "adults" younger than on Earth, owing that change to the fact that -until "recently" in Remnant History- people often lead dangerous lives either directly or indirectly fighting Grimm, thus leading to much shorter life-spans and growing up that much faster.  
Beacon is essentially a college for learning to fight Grimm, the Students relatively independent outside of classes and some missions. We can safely assume they are Adults around 17 years of age. I'm simply removing the American division between "18yr old adults" and "21yr old adults". Adult is Adult. Added to that, Ruby is attending a Combat School -Signal- for possibly a year before she goes to Beacon, meaning she was _Fourteen_ when she began training to fight Grimm.  
As seen in Yellow Trailor, while Junior questions Yang on being old enough to drink, he isn't exactly _denying_ her a drink either, nor was she denied access. And it's assumed that scene occurs before Ruby fights at the Dust Shop, thus Yang either isn't yet 17 or only recently turned 17.


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY**  
**RWBY Loops Theater!**  
**By BrokenChosenofEva**

**0**  
**0**

Title: [continued]  
Prompt: various  
Word Count: 4.1k+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Loops Theater AU. RWBY joins the Loops. Weiss Awakes to the same thing everytime, Ruby blowing her whistle in their room on the first day of classes.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

Notes: This is not Part of **Innortal**'s "Infinite Loops" universe. Feel free to send me any ideas you have or scenes you'd like me to do. I'll credit you at the beginning of the block where I use it.

**Intro is "This Will Be the Day (James Landino remix)", and the outro is "Time to Say Goodbye (James Landino remix)". Find them on YouTube.**

0  
1  
2  
3

5.a

She blinked, feeling like she had just woken up from a nightmare or deep sleep, and looked around the courtyard between Beacon itself and the airship dock. Later, she would realize how accurate "Waking up" was for what happened.

Blake watched Ruby yell happily as she charged at and missed Weiss, the Heiress easily sidestepping the brunette. Yang caught Weiss' eye and lazily drew a circle beside her head, which the other girl acknowledged with a nod, before moving in her direction.

Everything was wrong. This- this had _happened_ already... There was no way she had dreamed the last six years of her life, not in such vivid detail. She- she'd _watched_ Yang die...

_And _She_ had died_... The thought caught her off-balance and froze her even as Yang approached. She had died, there was no way she should be back here. Unless her penance for her crimes in the White Fang was to relive her adopted family dying in six years over and over.

"Hey there! Name's Yang Xiao Long!" Yang walked up to her, smiling with a wave of greeting, drawing Blake's attention and bringing everything back into focus.

Looking -really looking- at her past and future partner, teammate, and friend, Blake thought she saw _age_ in the blonde's calm lilac eyes. Something _old_ that wasn't there in her memories.

"Yang..." Blake blinked, trying to keep her suddenly blurring vision clear, "W-what's going on? We, I, You j-just..."

"Blakey...?" Yang froze, her grin vanishing in an instant, and Blake thought she felt the brush of a warm, golden Aura against her own, "Kitty, focus. Just breathe, I'm right here."

"How- I just-" though normally a quiet woman by choice, Blake was an avid reader with an appropriately large vocabulary -one which rivalled even Weiss' educated lexicon-, but she found herself without it as she finally noticed the tears pouring down her face, "Y-yang...?"

"Come here, Blakey." Yang pulled her into a hug, wrapping her in that same golden glow she remembered from the last few years, "It's alright, we're all here. It wasn't a dream, Kitty, I remember it too. I'm sorry you saw that."

"How?" she mewled plaintively, leaning into her close friend, letting the tears fall as she fought her memories to gain some kind of even footing in her mind.

"Weiss says Time is... broken, or something." there was another pulse of Aura, and Blake felt a faint brush of what must be Weiss' chilly Aura followed by the scent of roses she knew was Ruby, "She's been in these Loops for awhile, then I started. Ruby started not long ago, though that kinda depends on your definition of "long"."

Yang snickered at her joke, letting Blake regain some control and stop her tears.

"Come on, we can chat tonight, and Weiss can explain." the blonde begins pulling Blake along, acting -to outsiders- like she was hanging with a close friend. Which she was, "I know Rubes will be glad the whole team is back together."

0o0o0o0

5.b

"Zombies! Yeah!" Ruby cheered, darting forward from the defenses after the four of them Woke up in unison.

"Ruby, hold up!" Yang blasted after her, leaving just Weiss and Blake to deal with the few undead already at the low walls.

Blake stayed in place using the pistol function and her ribbon to arc her sword into and through zombies, while Weiss shook her head and used her dust to burn and freeze groups of targets.

After a few minutes, Weiss and Blake are able to take a breather with the local zombies now firmly focused on the Sisters and their mix of gunfire and cheering.

"You don't seem bothered by this."

"Yang and I have been "here" before." Weiss admits, glancing over at Blake's calm question, "Last time it ended with the two of us trapped in the dining hall."

"How long did that take?" Blake blinked, glancing back over the barricades to see Ruby finish off the last zombie and high-five Yang, "I imagine you ran out of food first."

"No." Weiss shook her head, opening Myrternaster and removing the partially spent Dust cylinder, "CRDN and JNPR took all the food and the kids, while Yang and I drew in the creatures. Maybe... half an hour? I think? Yang had been bitten several times and I'd been clawed, and one of her shots went wide."

"She shot you?"

"No, the roof. I was crushed right as the horde swamped her, so I doubt she suffered." Weiss winced, "That sounded cold."

"If she never complained about it, I doubt she actually went down." Blake snickered.

"Fair point. Let's get settled in, maybe we can make a record this time."

0o0o0o0

5.c

Yang took a deep breath, then pushed open the doors to Junior's Club and Bar.

Something Blake had said when describing her thoughts upon Waking up at the beginning of her First Loop had put an itch in her own head. "Penance for her crimes", Blake had said, and it triggered Yang's own memory of how she trashed Junior's Club before the start of the Loops.

While she'd never given it much thought, Blake's words had struck a cord, and she found herself wanting to do something to "balance the scales", as Weiss might say. The only thing she could come up with, though, was what she was doing now: ask Junior for a job bartending or waitressing to pay him back for the cost of repairs.

By this point in the Loops, Yang was pretty sure she could get the Bartender/Information Broker to let her, even if it took some fast talking or "suggestions" with Ember Celica. But this would be the first time she interacted with him outside of ordering drinks on Team Nights with RWBY -and, on occassion, JNPR-, and she was glad this was a Home Loop. Every little bit helped, after all, and not to forget she was just old enough and -even if she did say so herself- rather hot.

Snickering at her internal joke, the Blonde made her way to the bar not far from Junior, feeling his gaze and the eyes of his Boys as she walked around the large dance floor. It put her on edge, since she knew they must be thinking of the fight several months ago, but she kept her cool and left Ember Celica as "mere" bracelets.

Sliding onto a stool, she paused a moment before gently sliding her weapons off and setting them on the counter top.

"Strawberry Sunrise, with the little umbrella." She grinned, watching Junior begin making the drink, "I wanna ask ya somethin'.

"Not information." She quickly held up her hands and continued, Junior pausing mid-turn with a glare, "A job. I wanna work here. Ya know, try to pay off the damage I caused last time."

He eyed her, finishing the drink and stepping over to set it next to the bracelets.

"Why now?" he grumbled, shooting her a dark look, "Ya coulda come back any time before now, or just stayed away. Not like I'm gonna involve the police to chase down a Huntress, they'd ask too many questions."

"Let's just say a friend gave me a new perspective." Yang took a sip of her drink, looking at the mirror behind the bar, "You gonna let me or not?"

"Friday and Saturday nights. You'll waitress for a couple weeks, then maybe I'll see how you mix drinks." Junior grabs a cloth from under the bar and begins to wipe it down, glancing at Yang to see how she reacts, "I'll let ya keep any tips, you'll have earned those, but instead of paying ya I'll put that money back until you've payed for the Dance Floor.

He snorted, "Won't make ya pay for everything, I'm not that much of a hard-ass."

Yang nods, accepting she won't be getting much free time on weekends for the forseeable future. Then again, depending on if she liked it, she might try again next Loop.

"Now get outta here, Blondie. I expect you at six, after classes." he nods to the doors, "And don't think you can show up late, I know when Beacon classes end."

"Inside information?" Yang teased.

"Personal experience. Where did you think I learned to use my weapon? I may be rusty, but I'm no mook."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Junior." Yang stood, setting down some Lien to pay and collecting Ember Celica, and started walking away.

"And it's Mr. Xiong when you're working. Junior is for friends and business associates, you're just an employee."

Yang waved over her shoulder, already thinking of ways to get out of anything not school related on Friday nights.

0o0o0o0

5.d

Having Black Rock Shooter appear instead of Coco as Velvet's partner and team leader was, in Weiss opinion, a rather appropriate twist. The girl, small as Weiss herself, used a weapon similar to Coco's own, and their personalities -while different- were not _too_ different.

Honestly, Weiss had been wondering when she would share a Loop on Remnant with her just as Weiss had been in Shooter's. Being able to introduce the other girl to her Awake friends was a treat as well, since the last time they'd been Unawake versions.

Still, getting Shooter to help her plan out some interesting changes to the timeline would -she hoped- be an entertaining exercise.

0o0o0o0

5.e

"It's time." Weiss growled, blinking behind her Grimm mask as she Woke up to the site of a younger Blake seated on a rock in the Forever Fall Forest, _This is going to be...odd..._

"Okay." Blake murmurred, standing to follow Weiss as the currently Bull Faunus "Heiress" lead the way to where her Loop memories directed her.

_I'm _Adam_? _Really_ now? The irony of being my own executioner..._ Weiss grumbled in her mind, letting her memories and their disturbingly detailed instincts lead her through the Raid on the train. Blake had told her, in a few different Loops, how this had played out. The only difference _this_ time -aside from being in Adam's place- was that she had _her_ Semblance, instead of swapping to the "new" person's Semblance as had happened when she was Neo near the beginning of Yang's Loops.

Fighting with a Katana and Shotgun was a challenge, but an enjoyable one. The simple elegance of the Katana, the clean and precise strikes that cut through her targets, was attractive to her. It reminded her somewhat of her Fencing, quick and precise moves meant to limit wasted energy. The Shotgun was an interesting addition, giving her a close-in punch she normally lacked, though she missed her arsenal of Dust.

For her finishing strike against the spider droid, she decided to use something she'd been experimenting with using Myrternaster. Summoning a Time Glyph beneath the large robot, she leapt towards it. Bounding around it, she struck at the main joints and ended with a strike that clove its head in two as she landed with her back to it, sheathing her sword. _Thirteen Cuts of the Mirror_, she called it in her mind, and the machine fell to pieces as the Glyph faded and time resumed.

Looking up, she saw Blake on the next car, standing alone and ears folded.

"Goodbye." she called, drawing Gambol Shroud and cutting the linkage, her voice soft and forlorn. But then something sparked in her eyes as she looked at Weiss, and the Heiress felt a shift in the Cat Faunus' Aura.

Clearing the gap with a Glyph assisted leap, Weiss reached up and swept the Grimm mask off, curtseying with a smile at her Awake friend.

"Hello, Blake." she tossed the mask off the back of the train, "I'd been wondering what to do with this Loop. Do you think a take-over would be acceptable?"

"Hello, Weiss." Blake smiled, sighing as she relaxed against a crate, weapon limp at her side, "What are we taking over?"

"How do you feel about _converting_ the White Fang and trapping Cinder?" Weiss smirked.

Blake smirked back, her expression predatory, "I think that sounds good."

0o0o0o0

5.f [idea from **Christopherweebkingjr**, hopefully it's what you were talking about]

Blake was the first to call attention to it, and it surprised Weiss that neither she nor Yang had seen it before then. On Ruby's left ring finger was a plain silver band. When Ruby Woke up after Sparring Class, the group decided to ask her back in the room.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, Rubes?" Yang turned to her sister, seeing the younger girl sitting at the desk and playing with the ring. _Looks like little sis will bring it up first_, she thought.

"Have... any of you been engaged, in the Loops?" Ruby glanced over to Weiss, grinning for a moment, "And Jaune doesn't count."

Weiss huffed, cheeks flushing as she turned her head away, and Yang laughed while Blake chuckled softly.

"Who is it, little sis?" the blonde teased.

"Their name is on the ring." she slides it off, turning it over and around as she searches for the small, engraved cursive letters, "It looks kinda faded... Nob Ropuno?"

"Give me that." Weiss snaps, gently taking the ring and turning it around and over before reading with a dumb-founded expression, "_Cinder Fall?!_"

Dead silence fills the dorm room before Yang starts laughing, ending up falling from her bunk and landing unhurt with a flare of heat from her Aura, gasping for breath. Blake stares, unblinking, looking for all the world like "the lights are on and no one is home". Weiss, however, stares at the ring much like Ruby: with morbid facination.

"Not a Home Loop..."

Which of the two girls speaks is hard to tell, but it restarts Yang's laughter and the blonde begins to wheeze as she tries to catch her breath.

"Nope." Blake speaks a single word and leaps from the window, Gambol Shroud suddenly on her back, and darts off into the evening light.

"Guys..." Ruby looks up to Weiss after sparing her sister a single glance, "Um... what do I do...? My Loop memories aren't really clear, and I did't recognize the guy. It was kinda dark when they gave it to me..."

"Wait, _guy_?" Weiss stared, and Yang froze to blink owlishly at her sister.

"Yeah... That's why I read it like I did..." Ruby blushed, ducking her head, "You can see the engraving is old...kinda... and _Cinder_ didn't make _sense_!"

Ruby waved her hands, "I kinda remember a guy in a red, tailed coat and amber...eyes... oh..."

"_Definitely_ not a Home Loop." Yang commented, "Maybe we should get Blake back here..."

"You do that," Weiss frowned and began rubbing her temples, eyes pressed closed, "_This_ is not something I've experienced before."

"Gender-swapping?" Ruby asked, earning an odd look from the other two girls, and she blushed again as her eyes darted around the room, "I, uh, may have read a couple of Blake's **Ninjas of Love** books a couple Loops ago..."

Weiss shook her head and left, calling out she would get Blake, while Yang looked like she couldn't decide between laughing or blowing up Blake's bookshelf.

0o0o0o0

5.g

Yang glanced around the airship excited to finally be heading for Beacon, and as she turned back to her sister she Woke up. Blinking, she finished turning and wished she waited the extra few seconds for her Loop memories to settle.

Stand where Ruby normally stood was a girl her size with _lavender_ hair and _red_ eyes. _Zero Rose_ her Loop memories whispered, but the confusion in the girl's eyes bespoke a possible new angle to this -apparently- Home Loop.

"This is _not_ the Geofront." Calm, almost cool, the other girl eyed her with a hint of burried curiosity.

That clinched it for Yang. She didn't know what a "geofront" was, but whoever this girl was, she wasn't from Remnant.

"My name's Yang Xiao Long. Welcome to Remnant." she grinned, hoping this odd replacement for Ruby would catch the hint.

"Rei Ayanami, First Children." she paused, "Earth. What is this place?"

"Uh, _dirt_?" Yang blinked, then snickered, "Check your Loop memories, that should help. Looks like you might be standing in for Ruby, my baby sister."

"Interesting..."

"Oh, Weiss is gonna _love_ this."

0o0o0

One thing Yang hadn't really realized until she followed her "sister" out of the airship was her cape. Ice blue, just a little darker than Weiss' symbol on her bolero jacket. The other was Rei's symbol: a stylized bird-skull with seven eye-sockets, reminicent of the Nevermore's Grimm mask. She'd have to ask the mysterious and quiet girl about it later; the symbols that Hunters wore often signified their family or something about themselves.

"So, Weiss Schnee is the Anchor. I'm guessing you're one, or know what that is?" Yang asks, spotting the Heiress in the distance.

"I do. However, my Anchor is Asuka Suzuhara-Sohryu." Rei's soft voice can just be heard over the chatter of the other students leaving around them and poor Jaune vomiting in the trash can nearby, "I was the second to Awake in my World. I am no longer sure how many Loops I have experienced, though it is over a hundred."

"That's about how long I've been Looping." Yang gave a nod, then paused in thought, "Hey, how long _are_ your Loops? We've got about six years before ours ends, seems pretty much a Home Loop so far."

"One year, bar any changes we make to avoid the ending event. Which do not always work." Rei turns to look at Yang, "How many of your Anchor's companions are Looping? For my World, it is only myself and Shinji."

"Four, including Ice Queen." Yang sees Rei squint her eyes and grins, "Ice Queen is the nickname everybody gave Weiss."

"I see." despite her words, Yang feels confident Rei doesn't but lets it go.

"That's Weiss, I'm pretty sure she's Awake. She's always Awake by the time we reach Beacon, which is where we are now." the Blonde points out the Heiress, gesturing for Rei to go over, "I'm gonna chat with Blake, see if she's Awake this time too."

Rei gives a single bob of her head to signify she heard, and separates from Yang to greet Weiss as the other girl turns.

"You're not Ruby." Weiss stares for a moment, recalling her odd Loop with one "Black Rock Shooter", and offers her hand in greeting, "I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Rei Ayanami, First Chidlren of NERV." Rei takes the offered hand, giving it a single shake before letting go, "Though here my memories say I am Zero Rose."

"Better get used to the new name." Weiss turns, gesturing for Rei to follow, and begins walking to the Main Hall, "Is your _sister_, Yang, Awake?"

"Yes. She's talking to Blake, to ascertain if she is Awake as well." Rei falls in step beside the Heiress, then asks, "Ms. Schnee, are there any locations we could talk in private? I am curious about the difference between this "Semblance" and Aura I appear to have, and my AT-Field."

"Now you've caught my interest. An AT-Field?" Weiss spares her a glance, "But yes, we can go to the roof tonight before Lights-Out."

0o0o0o0

5.h

Ruby Woke up, bolting upright in bed and shaking it in it's precarious looking hangings. She managed to stay silent, but the tears pouring down her face wouldn't stop, and neither would the sense of being swallowed in a sea of _others_.

Sending out her Aura, a swirl of rose petals exploded into existance in the room and filled it instantly with the scent of them. She rolled out of bed, trying to land lightly and slamming to the floor instead, startling the other three girls awake -and Awake- as she struggled with a twisted ankle and tears fighting to become sobs.

Weiss reached her first, by virtue of being right next to her on the bottom bed of their "bunk bed". The Heiress asked no questions, simply wrapping her in a hug and lightly pressing her own Aura firmly against Ruby's. She was quickly joined by Yang, with Blake just behind her, the other two girls applying their own Auras as Yang joined in the hug and Blake stood just behind her partner.

It was an instant relief to the Red Reaper, and never before had she hated that nickname. _Reaper_, like what she'd been trapped into doing. Even if she'd had no control in what happened, she'd been in the center of it, and she felt truly sorry that Rei and Shinji were forced to experience it over and over in their World and its Loops.

She felt the separation between herself and the others, their Auras contacting but not mixing with hers, and leaned into her sister and all their Auras.

"I'm me, just me." she chanted, soon breaking down into quiet cries as her tears soaked into Yang's tank top, "I'm back, you're here, it's ok."

Later, after she'd calmed and passed out, after they'd gone back to bed -though Yang and Weiss quietly argued if Ruby should stay with one of them before Blake told them to just put her into her own bed with Yang's scarf and her red cloak-, and after they'd gone about their day of classes while keeping a close eye on their lethargic leader, she finally told them about her Loop.

She'd cried again, but not as much as last night, and they'd told her about Rei and her visit -Weiss theorizing that Ruby had indeed been correct in assuming Rei returned in Asuka's next Loop, since Ruby had returned- and let Ruby avoid describing exactly what the end of the Loop had put her through. Whatever it had been, the other three knew they wouldn't force the younger girl to relive those memories before she was ready to share.

It would be sometime before the Red Reaper stopped reacting to the nickname with a wince. And longer before she was comfortable sharing her AT-Field with her team, though when Weiss Awoke with her own AT-Field and told them of her time in Asuka's world she found it a little easier.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: For any confusion, and crossovers/cameos.

Here goes:

5.a You may have noticed in an earlier block that I mention "expanding" their Auras out away from themselves. I'll be visiting that in a future Loop, but for now it's based on the thought that Hunters need to "expand" their Aura into their weapons to trigger the Dust -like Weiss and Myrternaster-, so why not use that ability for other things?

5.b Finally! Details on Weiss and Yang's "Zombies!" Loop. ^_^

5.g "Well _hello,_ Blue." ...nah, doesn't sound quite right. Merged Loop! {Crossover with "Instrumentality Loopers"} And silly me, I forgot to tag the "Black Rock Shooter" Loop -back near the beginning- as a Merged Loop. Feel free to write Black Rock Shooter Loops, or suggest the idea to someone who might enjoy doing so.

5.h Ruby is back from her Loop on Second Impact Earth, and it left a mark. {plays into a later Loop, it'll be obvious when posted}


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY**  
**RWBY Loops Theater!**  
**By BrokenChosenofEva**

**0**  
**0**

Title: [continued]  
Prompt: various  
Word Count: 5.9k+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Loops Theater AU. RWBY joins the Loops. Weiss Awakes to the same thing everytime, Ruby blowing her whistle in their room on the first day of classes.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

Notes: This is not Part of **Innortal**'s "Infinite Loops" universe. Feel free to send me any ideas you have or scenes you'd like me to do. I'll credit you at the beginning of the block where I use it. [if you have a submission, a full scene, email me at: chosenofeva88 Just try to keep them as close to what's been shown thus far, and if I think of an edit I'll email you before doing anything.] **Sorry for being gone so long! I became distracted by a truly MASSIVE series of scenes initially centered on a pairing you'll see once I get to that point in the Loops. Plus bonuses! Also: Potential ideas for closing the Loops! [don't worry, it's a long way off. And I'll still post other ideas in a separate story as Omake and side-Loops if they don't "fit" with my "canon" Loops!]**

**Intro is "This Will Be the Day (James Landino remix)", and the outro is "Time to Say Goodbye (James Landino remix)". Find them on YouTube.**

0  
1  
2  
3

6.a

"Why do you always... not _coddle_ Ruby, but..."

"I get ya, Weiss."

Yang's calm, low response startled the Heiress, as did the use of her proper name and not the annoying -though now fond- nickname. She turned in her seat -they were in a back corner of the Library- and watched the blonde lean back with a thoughtful look on her face.

The two of them were alone this Loop, the Unawake Blake and Ruby left to their own devices while Yang attempted to mimic Weiss' study habits. They'd agreed to preempt a few of the events as best they could, knowing they most likely wouldn't be able to catch Roman after taking down his Paladin nor apprehend Cinder when she visited Beacon in a few weeks. But it would at least be entertaining to try.

"Ya know how we grew up, right?"

"Ruby told me once."

"I told Blake, mostly, back in the Original Timeline." Yang sighed, rubbing her face before leaning forward and staring into the distance, "It was just enough to get the point across about obsessing over things that require patience."

Yang laughed quietly, glancing at Weiss, "Me, _patient_."

"Not normally your style, Xiao Long." the white-haired Anchor chuckled, "Nor Ruby's, honestly."

"Her speed never helped there, I was _always_ chasin' her down." the blonde laughed again, giggling as she looked to Weiss with a smirk, "And don't tell her I told ya, but for a couple years I had to always chase her and get her to put on clothes. She only ever wanted her cloak, which _swallowed_ her back then."

Weiss laughed as well, and the two of them settled into a companionable silence for a few moments before Yang continued.

"Ruby's like... like a daughter, to me." Yang sighs, leaning forward with elbows on her knees and chin in her hands, "We know how the Loops work, and it only made it easier to see her as... as "my little girl". And with her Looping now too, it's..."

"Complicated, yes?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm actually jealous of her." Weiss admits, voice soft, and smiles when Yang gives her a surprised look, "I might have had more time with my mother than either of you, for which I am grateful, but I still lost her very young, and never had the relationship with Winter that you two share."

Weiss sighed, holding up a hand to forestall any comment from Yang, "I see Ruby as a sort of little sister, but make no mistake: I have no intention of taking that place from you in her heart."

"I know, Weiss." Yang swallows thickly, eyes distant, "I kinda saw the whole team as my sisters, really. I think we _all_ see each other as family."

"And then Castle White took it all." Weiss gave a broken smirk, looking passed Yang as the blonde watched, "I envy you as well, you know. And for far less noble reasons. You never had to see them die."

"Weiss, I-"

"No." the Heiress held up her hand again, smiling softly, "I consider you a dear friend, Yang... I would never wish that on you."

"Still... I'm sorry it played out like that." Yang reaches out, gently laying a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry we left you alone for so long."

"I was never _truly_ alone... But I'm glad to have you all with me."

0o0o0o0

6.b [here ya go, **Chistopherweebkingjr**, hopefully this is a little more like you thought. lol It'll be continued, I'd like to try and save Cinder, at least this once.]

"Hey guys? This again." Ruby catches the others attention, holding up a familiar, plain silver ring, "And it's _she_ this time. I already checked my Loop memories."

"So what do we do this time?" Yang asked, laying on her bunk with her head hanging over the side, "Troll her?"

"Well... that'd be funny but... maybe turn her?" Ruby hesitated, "I couldn't play her girlfriend, I know that..."

"You're too good, Ruby." Blake spoke softly, watching the brunette over the top of her book, "But we can play it that way if you want..."

"This Loop she's... just broken..." Ruby's nose wrinkled, eyes narrowing as she focused on her memories, "It's really fuzzy, but... I think she was hurt, and I was her friend. She wants Vale to pay, but I think I could fix it..."

"I think you should, Ruby." everyone's eyes focus on the Heiress, who blushes slightly, "I'm one example of what you can do. A hateful, prideful girl, and your friendship convinced me to let that go. You were _my friend_, Ruby Rose. And maybe you can save people others think can't be saved."

0o0o0o0

6.c

"Well, this is new..." Weiss blinked, watching out over the foredeck of...her?... battleship's hull, and then down at herself. She was wearing a dress similar to, yet fuller than, the one she'd worn to the Dance back on Remnant.

She waited a moment, and the Loop memories floated in. The FOG, her "mission" to capture I-401, Mental Model "Ruby". _Oh, so you're here too?_ she thought, and upon finding out she had something called a "Concept Comm", she closed her eyes and dove in, calling for Ruby.

0o0o0

It was a simple pavilion, the architecture reminding her of Atlas, surrounded by Forever Fall Forest. Such a forest didn't exist on this "Earth" -which was not the same as Rei's World-, but perhaps that was a reflection of system's name.

"Weiss! This place is so _weird_!" Ruby chirped, appearring across from her and wearing a red and black themed "sailor fuku" that made Weiss think of a school uniform version of the Red Reaper's usual attire, "I've been waiting for _days_ for you to Wake up! I've never Woken up before you!"

"Before me?" Weiss blinked, "That is a first. I think Yang and Blake are here as well, a pair of battleships like me... though I don't know where they are..."

"Oh, they're with me. I met them at Yokosuka, they Woke up while trying to sink me there." Ruby grinned, "We're on our way out to an island, you can meet us."

"Hmm..." Weiss frowns, feeling the location of Yokosuka register in her...mind? No, more like... a memory surfacing, "I'll make my best speed, but where is it in relation to-"

"Oh! Here!" Ruby brought her hand up like she was going to wave, and instead a holographic screen appeared.

/..._Data transmission from [I-401] _Ruby-Rose... _Accept: Y\N?_.../

Weiss blinked at the mental "ping", and after a moment chose "yes". Instantly another location simply titled "Home Base" was added to her memory.

"There ya go! Oh, and another thing."

"Ruby wait-"

/..._Join Fleet: _[Crescent Rose]_...Accept: Y\N?_.../

"Really, Ruby?" the Heiress-turned-Battleship arched an eyebrow, smirking at her teammate and leader, "_Crescent Rose_ for the fleet name?"

"Well..." the Red Reaper blushed, bouncing on her toes, "The Loop memories say it should be _Blue Steel_, but I kinda changed it. I'm a submarine, which is _so_ cooool~, and I even have a crew!"

"That's... certainly interesting. And rather odd for us," Weiss checked her Loop memories again, "Fleet of FOG has some similarities to Huntsmen. A barrier for protection, mode changing and powerful weapons..."

"Yup!" Ruby chirps, grinning, "It's really, really awesome!"

"It figures you'd love it." Weiss chuckled, giving a small smile, "I'll see you at the base, Ruby. Take care. Not everything here is clear yet, we should be careful."

"Of course, Weiss! I'll see ya there!" and with those words, Ruby simply vanishes.

Blinking, Weiss opens her eyes on her conning tower, mentally commanding her larger body to steer for the base out in the "Pacific". This was going to be an interesting Loop.

0o0o0o0

6.d

Weiss walked into Junior's with Ruby and Blake trailing along behind. It was -once again- their Third Year, and Team RWBY was having a Team Night before the first semester of the year. The only problem was Yang had vanished shortly after dinner, and only sent a message to Ruby that she would meet them at Junior's.

Finding their "normal" table, the three girls only had to wait a few minutes before a waitress sauntered over. Blake was the first to see them approaching, and her jaw dropped causing Ruby and Weiss to turn and look. There, dressed like Junior's Axe Boys only minus the coat and sunglasses, was Yang Xiao Long.

"What'll it be guys? Xiong said I get a break after I check my tables and get us our drinks." the blonde grins, pleased with the surprised looks on their faces, "What'd'ya think?"

"Is _this_ why you've been skipping out after dinner on the weekends?" Ruby asked, staring.

"Yu-_p!_" Yang chuckles, popping the 'P', "I've been finding a way to work here for my last... four or five Home Loops, I think. It's actually a lot of fun, and I get to keep the tips, so I have money for working on my bike."

"Why only the tips?" Weiss asks, recovering next.

"I always apply here by saying I wanna pay back for the damage I caused before the beginning of the Loops." the blonde shrugged, "It works every time, and Xiong isn't so bad. So, wanna just start with our normal?"

"That'd be fine, Yang." Blake nods, then flicks her ears as she focuses on something Yang had said, "You keep saying "Xiong"... do you mean Junior?"

"Oh! You took your bow off." Yang smiles, looking at Blakes velvet black ears, then nods, "Yeah, Junior's name is "Hei Xiong". Employees here call him Xiong or Mister Xiong."

"Well, at least you're enjoying yourself." Weiss offers a smile, "I must admit, I've been tempted to try other professions aside from Huntressing and working at the SDC."

"Oh!" Ruby perks up, bouncing in her seat and grinning, "We should do that next Loop. Try out new jobs!"

"But what would we do?" Blake looks between the other Loopers.

"Let me know what you guys think of, I'll be back with our drinks after my rounds."

With a jaunty wave, Yang walks over to another table. Ruby waves back with Blake and Weiss simply giving a nod of acknowledgment.

"Well, I don't really know what I'd like to do..." Ruby taps her chin with one finger, thinking, "But, I think the next Home Loop we share I wanna try...medicine?"

"You have the empathy, Ruby," Weiss nods, equally thoughtful, "For myself, I think I'll try running a resturaunt. I know, not too different from the SDC, but I'd like to start with something familiar. And I'm a fairly decent cook."

"True. You did well at the Team dinner before-" Blake hesitates, smile faultering for a moment, "well, before White Castle. I'd rather try working in a library."

"But we still have Cinder and Roman to worry about, so..." Ruby looks between them, grinning, "Maybe vigilante work?"

"Vigilantes, sis?" Yang laughs, walking back up to the table and setting out drinks with easy skill, "That's like what you always do at the Dust Shop before Beacon."

"No, that's a side thing." Ruby smiles, "I'm gonna be a nurse or something, Blake will be a librarian, and Weiss will be a resturaunt owner. What about you, sis?"

"Well, I've already done waitress. And I've managed to get bartender here with Xiong a couple times." Yang slides into the seat next to Blake, across from Ruby who was sitting beside Weiss, "Maybe mechanic? I _did_ build Bumblebee, after all."

"It would suit you, I think." Weiss commented, "And I think the vigilante idea would suit your tastes, considering those comics you always read."

"Yeah! We'll be, like, the Heroes of Vale!" Ruby cheered, the rest of RWBY chuckling at her.

"So it's set? The next Home Loop we share, we'll try something new?" Blake looked at each of them, recieving smiles and nods of affirmation from each.

"Yes!"

0o0o0o0

6.e [suggested by **Zephyrus Genesis**]

This wasn't what Weiss had been expecting, it truly wasn't. She'd never met them, and had never learned from Blake herself about her parents. Honestly... she'd assumed the Belladonnas had died, and Blake had run to the White Fang as a safe haven. The Faunus girl had even said she'd been with the Faunus Rights group since she was young, and as none of the rest of them had positive -or easily talked about- relationships with their own familes they'd never asked.

Certainly, Ruby and Yang seemed to get on well with their father and uncle -Ruby even bragging, after a fashion, about learning her style from Qrow Rose-, but they rarely brought them up and it was even rarer for them to reach out to their family. Zwei's mailing to their dorm was certainly a sign of poor communication at the least, ecsentricities aside.

Weiss herself had a rather poor relationship with her father and older sister, though perhaps partially her own fault.

But staring down into the eyes of a very young Blake Belladonna, Weiss was fearful for what she might encounter, at least if this was an early-starting Home Loop.

The leopard ears were odd, to be sure, but less of a surprise than discovering one was the construction of a super-computer housed inside a resurrected naval warship. Her 'husband' was also a relief, kind and doting if strict, an acceptable match to both her Loop persona and her normal self. He made her miss Jaune even more, but his steadfast presence and support were a welcome balm to her sore heart.

0o0o0

Grinning, Weiss gripped the newly aquired laser-pointer -an idea she'd recalled Yang using in the first Timeline to get Blake to come to her so they could talk-, stalking into the front room where little six-year-old Blake was curled up reading. Though, if this worked like she hoped, her Loop daughter wouldn't be sitting for long.

Clicking the device on, the tiny Electric Dust crystal inside tingling in her Aura, she roved it over the room a moment before settling it on the pages of the book. And it worked instantly, Blake's ears leaping to attention as her eyes must have locked onto the tiny point of red. For a moment she felt regret for exploiting their Faunus nature, but as she had also felt the need to chase the dot those emotions quickly faded under her amusement.

Blake dropped the book, clapping her hands together in the space it once occupied as Weiss jerked the light up a hair -keeping it from landing on the little girls clasped fingers- and Blake twitched when she opened her hands and found no dot. Glancing around, the kitten searched carefully and quickly found the escaped prey on the floor.

Blake perched on the edge of the couch, ears focused forward -which was good, as Weiss was having trouble containing her giggles-, and the little girl leapt for the dot with a criminally cute growl.

Sliding across the rug, Blake rolled as her eyes followed where her mother had moved the point of red light, her target now on the back of an over-stuffed armchair.

Emitting a low, humming yowl, Blake scrambled to her feet and across the livingroom to leap once again at the dot. This time Weiss clicked off the device, unable to keep it steady while repressing her laughter.

It was then that Caedda, her husband, stepped up beside her and watched with wry amusement, "Playing with lights, Ari?"

"Yes, I remember mine doing the same with me when I was young," Weiss, her Loop name being Ari, opened her hand to show him the laser-pointer, her Loop memories supplying the story, "Did yours ever do the same, or were your claws a bit much for the furniture?"

"Puma Faunus don't like risking fabrics around children." he chuckled, the low rumble catching Blake's attention.

"Papa! Mama!" her kitten darted over, shooting the openly displayed laser-pointer a dark look before smiling up at Weiss, "That was a fun trick, but I was _reading_ Mama!"

"Sorry sweetheart," Weiss knelt down to hug her daughter, "I couldn't resist. I did the same thing you did when I was little. You'll get better at controlling it as you grow up."

0o0o0

Finding Blake's room empty one morning was... heart-breaking. As much as it might have hurt her Loop family, she would've preferred to die to end the Loop and not live through Blake running away to the White Fang. Where they lived was out away from the SDC's main influence, so Faunus _had_ nearly all the rights the group fought for further south in Vale proper.

But even at twelve, Blake was an idealist. And while Weiss knew most children who pursued Huntsmen as a career left young, running away from an accepting home wasn't what she expected. Not that Blake would become a huntress just yet, that would take several years in the soon to change White Fang, but she would get there.

Easily allowing her Loop persona to grieve at her lost daughter, Weiss turned over a promise in her mind, _One day, Belladonna, I'll help you find your parents_.

It was a promise that would be lost in the Loops, but one day she would remember and tell Blake.

0o0o0o0

6.f [suggested by, you guessed it, **Zephyrus Genesis**]

This wasn't fair.

It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, it... it...

Yang would've screamed when she Woke to the Loop, but doing so wouldn't have helped. It hadn't helped her first Loop, and she knew breaking down wouldn't help now any more than it had back then either.

So she took a breath, and took stock.

She was Raven, and Raven had replaced her as Ruby's big sister. Which kinda made her want to scream again. _Guess I never really let go of what mom did..._ She'd once wanted to find her mother, but the events after the breach had left a sour taste in her mouth, made her jaded. And she was content to be Ruby's big sister and watch out for her, and attend Beacon. After graduating, she had the freedom to do as she pleased, to go anywhere she wanted.

Another deep breath, and a thought clicked. If she was Raven, then she didn't _have_ to run off into the night. She couldn't stick around either, Taiyang was there, and that would be a level of awkward she _did not_ want to touch. But maybe... maybe snatched visits now and again would be alright... Maybe she could be better to Raven in this Loop than Raven was to her back at the start.

0o0o0

What she initially thought would be monthly visits very quickly became weekly when she learned Summer had died and she made her first check-in with the girls. She'd only been Awake in the Loop a week when it happened, and it tore at her to know that she'd missed Summer Rose by just a few days.

What hurt just as much, if not more so, was finding a five-year-old Ruby sobbing into the arms of a seven-year-old Raven -who was her daughter, this Loop, and how weird was that?- who was trying, and failing, to hold back sobs of her own. When Yang dropped in to check on them they were huddled in the living room, crying softly, with Taiyang nowhere in sight.

It hadn't even been two weeks since Summer's funeral.

Impulsive or not, smart or not, Yang couldn't bear to be away from Ruby -Unawake or not- any longer. That was her baby sister, her little girl -liked she'd told Weiss several Loops before this- and seeing her cry was nearly too much. And seeing the tiny mirror of herself in this Raven, Yang knew she wouldn't leave them alone for long periods.

There were still things she, as Yang Branwen, needed to do though. Something on the edges of the White Fang and edges of the Kingdoms. But she'd make time for Ruby and Raven, because her girls were more important than running away only to step in like some legendary hero at the last second.

_Bitter? _she thought_, Me? Nope~, not bitter. At. All._

0o0o0o0

6.g [suggested by **Zephyrus Genesis**]

Staring at the letter, and the box of files it had come with, Weiss found herself honestly surprised by the change in the Loop. It was only their second year, she was dating Jaune, and Ruby was the only other one Awake. She had a decent relationship with Yang, going with her to Junior's Club and other bars when she didn't work -though she carefully avoided drinking too much- and with Blake she was on friendly terms.

But this alteration to an otherwise normal Home Loop could make or break the peace she'd fought hard to gain. Blake hated the SDC, and this Blake especially had issues with it. Had the SDC been involved in killing her parents? Weiss didn't know, and it could be as simple as the fact _this_ SDC was more open about it's mistreatment of Faunus.

While Vale was fairly progressive in accepting Faunus Rights, it still depended heavily on SDC supplied Dust -much like everywhere else except Vacuo, which might explain why the other Kingdom's population was completely integrated-, and there was little Vale could do against the source of its defense power.

Mistral was somewhere between Vacuo and Vale, and as one of the SDC's main competitors was based there it made sense.

But Atlas was the seat of the SDC's power, and Faunus in that Kingdom had the fewest rights and freedoms. It was this that had caused her to wonder why the White Fang wasn't based and more active there instead of Vale.

If the group was founded in Vale, and the leadership from here, then it actually made sense to start here. In fact, Vale's accepting attitude was probably why the original group started here. However, Vale's general ambivalence was likely why the more aggressive members had seized control. Vacuo was already accepting of Faunus on a scale that would make gaining members problematic at best, and Mistral was a far more structured and respectful society.

But that wasn't what she needed to focus on.

The letter detailed her sister, Winter, stepping down from her place as Heiress-Apparent and surrendering all claims to the company. In her place, as the next in line, _Weiss_ was to begin overseeing portions of the company business in preparation for becoming the next CEO until her father died and the SDC became hers as a whole.

It didn't say why, and Weiss wasn't sure she wanted to contact her sister to find out. Not so much because she didn't care, as that she and her sister never talked and she would have a great deal to handle from now on.

Of course, schoolwork would be less than child's play. She'd lived through the courses so many times she could do all the work without ever attending classes. Nor would the business be an issue, as she'd had several Loops running the company, just not so early. It would be a balancing act, bringing the company to a more Faunus-friendly footing while combating the established chairmen and the SDC's current standing on Faunus.

Grinning, Weiss found she was looking forward to the challenge.

0o0o0

"Weiss, why do these files not match?"

At Ruby's question, Weiss looked over from the papers she was checking to see her partner in the next seat looking at a pair of invoices she'd yet to touch.

"Let me see." Weiss accepted the sheets from the brunette, carefully eyeing the numbers and accompanying listings, then frowned, "These are supposed to be from the same month, and a repeat of previous orders... But this one has a different amount of Fire Dust and no Electric Dust..."

"A bad order?"

"No... see this signature?" the Heiress pointed to the bottom of the pages, "It's two different people."

"Wouldn't there be a bunch of people handling these?" Ruby blinked, "Maybe demand was different for the second one?"

"I'd agree, but both orders are from the refinery to the mines. The amounts and the signature should always be the same." Weiss pulled out another invoice, "Like this, it's constant because both kinds of Dust are in constant demand since our technology uses it in nearly every fashion. And the refinery only has one person for signing off on orders."

"What about a change in staff?"

"No, this invoice here is _after_ the miss-order." She sets the third sheet down, "And it has the original signature again. Someone used codes they shouldn't have to place an order for more Fire Dust."

"Why didn't the mines catch that?" Ruby waved at the papers, confused, "Wouldn't they ask about the change?"

"The mines just ship out what is requested, they don't get to ask why." the white-themed Looper winced, knowing the number of Faunus in those mines, "They couldn't even send up an abnormality report."

"A what?"

"A report noting a change in files that shouldn't be there without higher authority signing for it. If there was going to be more of one Dust and less of another from that refinery, they would have needed to get my signature on it first." Weiss frowned, "That means someone shipped the extra Dust elsewhere."

"Could this be part of how the White Fang got so much the first time?" Ruby began flipping through more files, "You said you hadn't been aware of so much going missing."

"I also wasn't in control of the SDC the first time." the Heiress pointed out, "We don't really know as much about the Original Timeline as we tend to think we do."

"I guess..."

"Trust me, Ruby, if this had happened before I wouldn't necessarily know."

0o0o0

Once she graduated Beacon -with top honors, as expected-, Weiss moved to Atlas with her team as she took control of the SDC. Blake hated having to be around so many down-trodden Faunus while she lived unbothered, but Weiss was making changes that she could see personally when she walked the streets.

It was a massive amount of effort, constantly fighting the Board and her own father over upgrading equipment and granting the Faunus employees better pay and more benefits, but she _was_ winning.

Even if it frustrated her enough at one point to tell a very nosy Ruby, "If you want this mess, you can _have it_!"

Oddly enough Ruby seemed to take it as a personal challenge to learn more about how Weiss did things. Well enough that she easily stepped in as 'unofficial secretary'. 'Unofficial' because Weiss still had to put up with the aid the Board had assigned her, unfortunately.

Which was likely why the two of them were caught off guard by what should've been an obvious strike at Weiss. Ruby would even look back, in her next Loop, and focus on her Aura's sense of the Faunus who had carried the bomb. She'd had enough time to realize the man felt _wrong_ before the blast killed the three of them and ended the Loop, and the first thing she'd done after Waking was apologize to Weiss. The Heiress shrugged, simply waving it off with a comment on it always happening one way or another.

0o0o0o0

6.h

"Xiao Long, cuttin' it close. Your shift starts in ten minutes." Junior called over to Yang as the blonde walked in and paused in surprise, "And you're out of uniform. I got a spare for you in the back, better hurry up."

Yang blinked, confused. She'd come in -normal for her pattern in Home Loops- to get a job here, and it seemed like she already had one. But her Loop memories didn't have anything about that. _If _Junior_ is the next to Wake up, Ice Queen is gonna be _pissed_..._, she thinks.

"What's up, Xiong!" she calls as she heads for the back, "Time just seems a little _Loopy_ today. Felt like my first day again."

"Everything has been weird all day." Junior huffs, a flash of puzzlement crossing his face, "I've had two people come in asking about things I'd swear I told them last month..."

"Sounds funny, maybe we should chat after work?" Yang presses.

"Yeah, sure." Junior brushes her off, finishing setup at the bar, "Just hurry up and change, we've only got Tesla and Amber tonight, no clue where Eclair is."

That clinched it for the Blonde. Eclair hadn't signed on until she'd been there for a couple weeks, every Loop she'd applied at Junior's, and was probably "scripted" like Roman's escapes until the year of their graduation.

_Looks like he _is_ Looping_, she mused, oddly pleased. "Junior" Hei Xiong was an interesting character, and his information net was pretty wide spread. The rare times she'd managed to get him to talk about his time at Beacon, he'd had some hilarious stories about Oobleck and Port.

But first, she had "work" to do.

0o0o0

The night was about what she could recall from her other Loops as waitress at Junior's Club, the only exception being a rather excited and harried looking Eclair Dijon dashing through some thirty minutes into Yang's shift. Junior had caught Eclair and directed her to the back, the slightly older girl reappearing a few minutes later in uniform and beginning to help Yang and the other two cover the Club.

By the time four in the morning hit and they began cleaning up, Yang had forgotten about Junior's odd behavior and settled into her usual pattern for a "first night" with the addition of Eclair's "early" hiring.

She was last to leave, having already changed back to her normal attire, and was crossing the bar when Junior called her name.

"Xiao Long, what did you mean by Time is Loopy?"

"Pretty much what it sounds like, Xiong." Yang shrugged with a smirk, turning and heading back for the bar and Junior, "How many times have I come in and wrecked the bar?"

"Three times." Junior deadpans, putting away the last few glasses, "At least whatever is going on isn't effecting my insurance. Gonna explain, Blondie?"

"Well, it's like this..."

0o0o0

"Well, that explains a few things anyways." Junior hums, rubbing his chin in thought, "And you say Schnee, Belladonna, and your sister are "Looping" as well?"

"Yu-_p._" Yang nods, grinning, "But Weiss is gonna flip her lid when she finds out you're Looping before Jaune-y boy."

"I'd rather you kept it quiet." Junior looks to Yang, "I don't wanna deal with more than I have to, if I've got a choice. You said we don't always share a Loop with Ice Queen?"

"No problem," Yang shrugs, "And yeah, by your "next Loop" I might have had a dozen more than you. Or my last Loop will be this one, it's kinda random."

"Huh..." Junior nods, then gestures for Yang to leave, "Get on, I expect you _on time_ for your next shift."

"Sure, Junior." Yang laughs, starting to walk away before pausing and looking back, "How'd you get Eclair in?"

"I called her number. I never write down contacts, so I remember Scroll Codes pretty easy." Junior frowns, "I'd dug through my files first, and she was in there on an application. Don't know why I kept delaying hiring her, she's as good as you are."

Yang laughed again, heading out to her bike and making her way back to Beacon for some sleep.

3  
2  
1  
0

**A/N: **For any confusion, and crossovers/cameos.

Here goes:

6.a Before anyone snipes at me, I know Winter is going to be introduced in Vol-3, and that we know nothing about her other than being older than Weiss. That said, this is fanfiction.

6.c Crossover with Arpeggio of Blue Steel.

6.e, f, g You'll be seeing a lot of **Zephyrus Genesis** in the future, as they've helped me with a lot of the future Loops involving several characters.

**Addendum:** Just to be clear on Weiss and her interactions with RWBY -because I want it out of the way now- a _lot_ of her backstory is from Vol-1 and 2, and my story "Clouds and Farms". But, as it isn't finished and will likely be as slow to update as everything else, I'll give a snippet of explanation here.

Weiss prefers distance through professionalism, keeping people at arms-length by using their Family name instead of their Personal name. Thus, Belladonna instead of Blake, or Xiao Long instead of Yang, at least most of the time. In more private moments, or when being more open, Weiss will show this by switching to their first name.

To her Ruby is, obviously, the exception. But then Weiss behavior in the Loops is actually a bit of backsliding. By the time "White Castle" occurred -events leading up to it should appear in "Clouds and Farms"- Weiss was usually using first names for RWBY and JNPR.


End file.
